Through The Fires of Hell
by katara the waterbender
Summary: Dracula and his army reach the Cullen clan but Bella's sister Elizabeth sells her soul to Dracula to protect them. Could this be love or hatred between the two. Rated M to be safe language, future adult themes, violence and blood. Dracula/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: im doing this story I can't belive im doing this is my first,Twilight fanfic with the worlds best Vampie no it's not Edward, it's DRACULA*evil laughs***

**Edward:Hey he's not in the books or the movies WTF. What are you smoking?**

**Me: Hush or I'll kill you off and pair Bella with Jacob.**

**Edward: Ok.**

**Me: Anyways read and review and no freakin flames. None. Zip. Nadda. **

**Edward:OK they get it no flames.**

**Set after breaking dawn.**

**Elizabeths POV:**

How far would you go to protect your family? Would sell your soul to the devil to protect the people you cared about?

He wasn't the devil, but to sell your soul to him is worse then selling it to the devil. Why he decide I was the women he wanted I didn't know. All I did know was that Bella, my family and the wolf pack were going to survive, and hopefully be safe from Dracula's army. The deal was I would be his mate only if he would spare the Cullen clan and the wolf pack, he agreed. I will never forget Bella's cry when they took me away, the pain in her voice.

Bella, my little sister. After everything she's been through with our kind, even after giving birth to a newborn vampire as a human. Even after getting attacked by James. Even after facing the Volturi and Dracula, she is still in one piece. She's a fighter though it still broke my heart to see her in any kind of pain.

I heard the door behind me open, I knew who it was without looking. I continued to look out into the distance of the beautiful fields and cliffs that surrounded his castle, he appeared next to me in a heartbeat, he was twice as fast as a regular vampire and twice as strong. Many wanted him, many have tried all have failed to get his attention except me, lovley. He was _extremly_ handsome and tempting though I -unlike most females- could controll myself around him, I didn't drool over him or throw myself at him.

"Beautiful isn't it Elizabeth?"

His voice was deep yet soft, he spoke in a clam relaxed matter which kept me calm. I had been here for 2 weeks but I was still un-happy.

"Yes, it is. I have to ask. Why me? What is so special about me that makes you want me? There are female vampires out there that would love to be with you, yet you want me."

He chuckled, I was amusing to him.

"Your not like the others my dear. Yes they are all beautiful, yes they are all vampires on the outside but on the inside they are much like the mortals, they are selfish and untrustful. They do not deserve to be immortal."

"How do you know that I am not like any of the other females?"

"You are different then them in more ways then one. None of them would have given there own lives to protect other vampires, let alone the shape-shifters. You challenged me, tried to kill me, and took on ten newborns almost single handed to protect your family. You are brave, courages, smart. . . and beautiful inside in and out. Those are the ones that should be immortal."

I couldn't belive what the hell I had just heard. I looked at him confused

"Then why do you wipe out other clans, nomads I can understand. If they crossed into my territory I would be killing them as well. But why the clans and the Volturi."

He sighed, I figured it was out of frustration.

"You do know Aro is my brother correct?"

I nodded.

"-And of our hatred towards each other?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

I shrugged, I didn't really keep track anymore though it was over a decade.

"I'd say over a decade. Maybe a few years more."

He nodded at me as he continued to speak. Many vampires feared Aro and the Volturi, but _ALL _feared Dracula. He had killed over a hundred vampires out in a single decade once.

"He betrayed me and left the mortals to kill me off. No clan would take me in when I needed it, I only attack the clans that leaders were apart of the Volturi or that did me wrong.-"

I sighed Carlisle was once one of them, though he left over three-hundred years ago.

"-and if not for your scarifice the Cullen clan would have been next. Though I take it Carlisle would have put up a grand fight to protect his family."

"As would have I."

Both of us laughed, he wasn't a monster that very vampire had thought of him, really he was just hurting and vengeful of the ones who did him wrong. Hell he's just big, bad and powerful I would not have liked to have pissed him off.

"Thank you for sparing them. . . and me."

He looked at me and smiled.

"Your welcome."

**Me: huh what you think?**

**Edward:Wow, you suck. Jk. **

**Me: Watch it sparkles or your clan is history.**

**Edward: I mean ahh awsome great what ever keeps me alive.**

**Please review and no flames. Thanxs update soon.**


	2. Telling Charlie

_Bella's POV_

_2 hours since Elizabeth was taken._

"Bella. Calm down. They couldn't have made to far yet, we'll find them."

I looked at Alice with a worried, concerned look. It had been two hours since my older sister had scarifced her own life for us. I couldn't calm down -hell I wasn't the only one- the wolf pack, and the whole family was upset. Everyone want out to search, all except Alice, Jasper and myself.

Alice looked at Jasper who looked confused and, for the first time I saw he was angry.

"Bella?"

I turned to see Jacob standing in the doorway. I ran as fast as I could up to him.

"Anything?"

Jacob shook his head answering my question. I felt tears stream down my face not caring who saw.

"Nothing. Not a scent of the newborns, Dracula or Elizabeth. It's like they knew we would try to track them."

"Bella, we got a problem."

Jacob and I turned to see Jasper next to Alice she had just had a vision, I looked at her wondering what she had seen.

"What's wrong?"

"Charlie. He's heading over here."

"Damn it. When will he get here?"

Alice looked at the small watch on her wrist.

"20 minutes if that."

Jacob didn't have to think twice, he turned and jumped over the balcony. I knew he was going to Edward to get everyone back inside. Knowing Charlie it would take all of us to tell him about Izy. Alice tryed to create chit-chat bit it didn't work. There was a single thing on my mind and that was I was going to rip Dracula apart limb by limb.

"Hey Jasper, Alice? How old is he? I mean Dracula?"

Alice looked to Jasper, he was the oldest here right now and probably the only one that would have really said.

"A few couple thousand years old, give or take. I have a feeling I know why he wanted to kill us off-..."

Alice cut him off by mumbling a few words that made even me feel a bit better. I looked at Alice and smiled.

"He is the brother of Aro. They have always hated each other. Aro betrayed him, left him to let the humans kill him. Now he is attacking every clan that was apart of the Volturi. Elizabeth saved us all, she's a hero."

Alice hugged me, and I hugged her back. I looked up to see everyone had returned, I stood up and ran over to my loving husband.

"Charlie's here."

As if on que their was a loud knock on the door.

I heard Carlisle and Charlie speaking, he sounded upset. He entered the room he smiled when he saw me.

"You ok Bell's?"

I looked at him like I had know clue on what was going on, hoping he would buy it.

"I'm fine. Why you ask dad?"

He bought it.

"Something happened to your sister Bella. She's been kidnapped. We have cops all over the Washington looking for her-though she's been gone only two hours, she couldn't have made it to far."

The last part he,was talking more to himself then to us. I looked at him in shock, trying to act like I had know idea, even though I did.

"JESUS, BELLA JUST TELL HIM! HE HAS THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, AND IF THE VOLTURI WANTED TO HURT HIM THEY WOULD HAVE DONE IT ALREADY!"

I turned and looked at Jacob, gritting my teeth. I snarled and growled at him, I mouthed 'Shut it' to him. Edward and Jasper smacked him on the back of the head making him shut up.

"Tell me what? What is going on here?"

Carlisle sighed and looked at the family all looking at him. Edward was the only one to speak.

"It's your call Carlisle."

Charlie looked at him as if he had just been slapped. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Carlisle nodded and looked at Charlie. I stood up and took my dads hand leading him to the couch.

"Dad? Do you remember the time after I first got here and how I ran away and ended up in the hospital in Arizona?"

He nodded.

"I didn't trip down stairs or fall through a window. I was attacked by a vampire named James."

His face went pale when I showed him the mark on my wirst though it was faded you could still make it out. I looked at him, his eyes were wide and he was speechless.

"The time I went with Alice to Italy. It was to save Edward from the Volturi."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"T . . . the what?"

Carlisle gave the defention of them to Charlie. He knew everything about them, seeing as he was once apart of it.

"They are the rulers to every single vampire clan in the world. They in-force rules, break a rule they kill you. By telling a human of our existence we could all be killed."

Emmett thought it would be a gret ime to bring up Victoria and Luarent.

"Ya cause they such a good freakin' job with Victoria and her new-born vampire army. God knows how many freaking humans died from them, and they show up after the jod is already freakin' done."

I smiled a bit, good old Emmett. Though Charlie looked at him puzzled.

"James had a buddy and a chick. Wolfs got the buddy and we got the chick."

Charlie still looked confused. Though Edward had read his mind, he and Jacob told him about the whole Victoria's revenge thing. Not leaving a detail out. Then we told him all about our powers, how we don't sleep and the most important one we didn't hunt humans.

S . . .so what your saying is your all vampires."

Everyone nodded.

"Even Nessie."

He gave me horrified look. We had lied and told him we got her in Rio whuch was completety false.

"She's really ours dad."

It looked like he was going to faint, I swear to god I had never seen his face go so white.

"All this time. This whole time. Everything thats happened, why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't even planning to tell you untill, well. . . _ever.-_"

He began to shake his head as it fell into his hands.

"Dad we were there when Elizabeth was taken. We know who took her, and were trying to track him."

He looked up and straight at me. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"What do you mean you were there?"

Carlisle took over, seeing that I was having a hard time talking about it.

"Charlie, an army of newborns again tryed to kill us off. Elizabeth made a deal with the leader of the army, her for him to spare us and the wolfs."

"Who was the leader?"

Everyone went silent, no one moved. Carlilse looked him in the eyes and sighed softly. When he spoke it was barley more than a whisper, but Charlie still heard him.

"Dracula."

Charlie lost it his head fell again into hus hands as tears streamed down his face. I was just as upset but I wasn't showing it right now. All I could do now is hope and pray Elizabeth was safe.

**Me: Ok I know this chapter isn't all that great but I had to get it in.**

**Edward:You had to tell Charlie didn't you.**

**Me: Hey. If your daughter got kidnapped would you want your other daughter to tell you what happened? Hmmmmmm?**

**Edward:True enough.**

**No flames guys it just makes things worse ok? Please review. Update will be soon.**


	3. Problems

Elizabeth's POV:

_I didn't know the land very well but I was so thristy I would figure it out soon enough._

_After being in the castle with little freedom it was nice that Dracula trusted me enough to hunt alone, though I knew he had his most trusted were watching over me. It was so nice to get out and breath for a change. Even if it was just hunting. The night sky was perfect, the only real problem was the full moon; which meant Lycans._

_I prowled the area, searching for a poor soul that would be dinner for me. I spotted a young man and before he knew what was coming I pounced on him and went right for his neck._

_After I was done with him I continued on, still thristy for more blood. I stopped at the sound of a howl coming from both sides of me. _

_"Lycans. Just my luck."_

_I stopped were I was just as one walked out of the shadows of the trees. He was bigger than most, though I hadn't really seen many of them. Also I could tell that he was the leader of the pack. Which followed his lead._

_"I didn't know that we would be hunting with a vampire tonight?"_

_I could hear more appear behind me. I prayed that I did not have to fight them,seeing as I wasn't going to win that fight alone and that no one was here to help me._

_"I have not seen you in these parts before vampire. Who are you? What clan do you hale from?"_

_"I am here on behalf of Dracula's clan. I am the newest amoung his clan."_

_I could hear quite whispers from around me. Taking it that they had heard of what had happened in Forks. The leader raised his hand to silence everyone._

_"You are the one from Forks. Your the one that sold her soul to protect your family, the Cullen clan."_

_I could tell it was more a question than a statement._

_"Yes I am."_

_He stepped torwards me. Looking over me as he did._

_"We do not take too kindly to vampires. Let alone ones with Dracula's clan."_

_He began circling me with the others closing in. They were so close to me I could smell there god awful, disgusting dog smell._

_"Let me pass. I do not wish to fight."_

_He chuckled at my comment. I never really understood the Lycans, but when angry or agressive a single one could rip even a vampire apart, and I had ten surrounding me. Nice way to end my life, show up in hell after getting ripped apart by Lycans._

_He turned his attention not to me but to his followers. I knew what was coming. _

_"Kill her."_

_Without a another thought one of the female Lycan's lunged at me. Though she was small she was hard to overcome, but after a moment I managed to throw her off of me. More followed after each trying to rip me apart._

_It seemed like forever when only a few moments had passed. I managed to throw them all off of me and fight them off but I didn't know how long it would last._

_It was then that the leader took controll. He grabbed me by the neck when I was busy fighting another Lycan and lifted me up to his eye level. He was massive, tall, strong and would scare anybody that saw him. Though I showed no fear to him, even though I was scared half to death._

_"Lets see if the great Dracula can track you when your dead shall we?"_

_I snarled at him and kicked him square in the chest. This only made him ticked off with me._

_"Strong you are my dear, now where were we?"_

_I could feel his grip tighten around my neck, I knew that in moments he would rip me apart._

_Thats when I heard a very sharp growl come from behind me. My thoughts were running to Dracula, and the look on this guys face gave it away. It was him. _

_"Let her go Gresin!"_

_He snarled as he spoke. Yup defiently him._

_Many of the other Lycans backed off, a few even just took off getting the hell away from us. Gresin still held his ground his hand getting tighter around my neck. He was angry to see him and with his angry he was using on my neck._

_"GRESIN! LET HER GO NOW! OR SO HELP ME I'LL-"_

_Gresin cut him off mid-sentence and threw me to the ground. I gasped for breath and glared at him for trying to strangle me to death._

_"You'll what? Kill me? I'd love to see you try, Dracula. "_

_I could tell that Dracula was pissed. He lunged at him going straight for his throat. Dracula swung at him, hitting him in the side and Gresin didn't take it well. He snarled and threw him to the ground._

_"You vampires are all the bloody same. All bark but no bite"_

_Dracula smiled at him and quickly jumped up and punched him square in the chew. Then turned and got him in the leg knocking him down. _

_Gresin snarled._

_"Kill them both!"_

_Both of us stood back to back to each other. Ready to fight for our lives._

_"Stay close to me."_

_He took off taking down two of them in a instant. I focused on one of the females who had been watching me. She snarled as she saw me focus my attention on her. Taking it that this would be Gresin._

_"Finally, one of you vampires give me a challenge."_

_She lunged trying to rip me apart. Tried and failed I quickly threw her off me._

_"I've fought shapshifters stronger than you. Nice little break for me."_

_She snarled and lunged, though she missed. I grabbed her and batted her off to the side. She lunged again this time scraping my right arm, I lunged and kicked her off of me. This time she stood next to her mate._

_I stood next to Dracula. His shirt over his shoulder and part of his torso was ripped by Gresin and with blood now dripping from his side. I didn't notice until now. Though Gresin looked to have a few ribs broken his leg and maybe his arm, but I couldn't tell with all the fur on him._

_"Get out, and if you ever so much as look at my mate again I will rip every single one of you apart and burn you alive!"_

_He wrapped his good arm around me and I leaned softly into him. I knew that he was hurt and I didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was. Though I was grateful for him saving me._

_"As you wish Count Dracula."_

_With a fake smile and bow he and the rest of them take off back to whatever it is they called home._

_"Are you alright Elizabeth?"_

_Most of his anger was gone, he looked at me concerned and worried for my safety. Though he was still slightley angry. His gaze went to the mark on my arm._

_"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."_

_He down at me trying_

_"I've had worse before my dear_

_He smiled at me and both of us made our way back to the castle._

_As soon as we arrived at the castle, we headed to a large chair infront of a beautiful fireplace. My arm was wrapped around him helping him even though he insisted that he was fine._

_"Easy, easy. Here let me see your wounds."_

_He remained still as I removed part of his shirt. He had muscles, or as my mother would have said' a body sent from heavan'. Though I would have agreed, his torso looked like it was carved by marble.I shook out of my thoughts._

_I could t er ll that the wound was deep and that it need to be stitched up, even though vampires healed fast the fastest this would heal was two days to completely heal._

_"Don't move. I'll be right back."_

_I quickly took off and grabbed a small rag and some other things to help him. When I returned a few seconds later he was still there, but I could tell that he was in pain. I knelt do next to him with the cloth in one hand I began to clean them. He winced when I was over the wound._

_"Why? Why are you helping me?"_

_I sighed and rinsed out the rag in a bowl of water._

_"And yet even in my weakest state you do not take advantage like the others have."_

_I looked up at him. His eyes catching mine._

_"The true monsters are the cowards that fight when one is weak and not at full strength. I tend to help those in need in anyway I can."_

_He smiled at me._

_"Hold still, this might hurt."_

_He winced as I began to sew up his wounds. _

_After a few more moments I was done._

_I stood up and looked down at him._

_"Your wounds should be healed in few days, but take it easy in the mean time."_

_He nodded and I started to walk away._

_"Wait."_

_He grabbed my hand and I stopped. His touch was like being touched by both fire and ice at the same time, it was strange yet pleasent._

_"Don't go."_


	4. Serenity

**Ok so first off Dracula looks like the one from Dracula 2000. Hot and smexy. Super muscular like Jacob. Lol ok not that buff but you get the point. And there eyes change different colors the human eaters can go from there natraul color to blood red. You wanted Aro now you got him. Anyways read and review, don't like don't read it's that simple constructive critism is welcome.**

Dracula's POV:

I grabbed her hand lightley bu with a little strength stopping her from taking off.

"What is it?"

I smiled at and walked torwards the front door.

"Follow me."

She cocked an eyebrow in surprise and I took off and she followed me.

A short time later we arrived to a beautiful cliffside. I had come here many times in the past to clear my mind and I knew that this place would relax her like it had for me so many times.

She turned and looked at me and for the first time, she looked happy and relaxed; just like I had hoped.

"It's beautiful."

She stood next to me. This beautiful woman from the heavens. Everything about her was perfect, from her eyes to her complection right done to her very heart. To sacrife ones soul for the protection of others takes great bravery, love and strength. She had all those things, and then some.

"I want to try something."

I leaned my head until our foreheads were touching and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her up against my chest. She smiled up at me, her smile was like an angels. She didn't even try to stop me she just went along with it.

I pulled her up to my lips and kissed her.

I had kissed many women in my life, but none were better than she was. It was deep and pasionate; it never broke apart. She deepend the kiss by pulling me closer and wrapping her arms around me.

I smiled down at her finally breaking the kiss; though neither of us moved, we just held each in our arms.

She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. I could tell she was at peace and happy. And as long as I was with her I was as well.

"I could get used to this."

I chuckled at her comment and continued to hold her. She looked up at me our eyes again catching.

I leaned down and kissed her again, pulling her up against myself as I did. She smiled again and deepend the kiss. This time I scopped her up in my arms and both of us fell onto the soft grassy ground.

I still had my arm wrapped around her waist, though she didn't seam to mind too much. Both of us laid there in silence gazing up at the stars. It was a perfectly cleared night without a single cloud in sight.

She chuckled just before she began to speak.

"My mother used to tell my that each star is a person how died happy. The happier they were the bigger the star would be."

"Than the person who is the sun must be as happy as I am right now."

I pulled her closer and she half leaned half hugged into me.

It was than that I felt his presence. Though he still wasn't right infront of me he was very close. Elizabeth looked at me confused and concerned as I stood up from the ground.

"Stay down."

I stood a few feet infront of her, just as Aro appeared.

"Dracula."

He was alone to my surprise. More than once he brought his followers along with him.

"What do _you_want?"

He took a few steps torwards me, his hands behind his back.

"You expect to get away with slaughtering vampires and mocking the Volturi."

I felt Elizabeth appear beside me. She had faced Aro more than once and she knew he was trouble and unlike most she did not cower in fear to him she stood tall and proud, standing her ground.

"Mocking and stating the facts are two very different things brother. Lets not forget what you did all those years ago."

He snarled both his fists clenched, his eyes narrowed and focused. On me.

Though within a split second his eyes flashed to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Swan."

A smile grew across his face. He took yet another stop torwards us his sight still on her. I stepped infront of her protecting her from him. As soon as I did this he froze but his smile still remained .

"Protective are we?"

As if on que the rest of my clan had arrived. They must have also felt something was wrong and or feared it was yet again Lycans or the Werewolves.

He looked around him to see at least 10 vampires surrounding him. Each and everyone of them had diffrent gifts from extreme hearing to mindreader.

My most trusted ally and friend Demarco leading them. He could always be trusted when ne

"Make your move Aro."

His attention shot back to me. He growled and snarled at me. Though he didn't make a move knowing he was out numbred.

"You will be dealt with in due time, _brother_.-

His eyes went back to Elizabeth.

"As will you my dear."

I wrapped an arm around her glaring at him. He smiled, I could see the glimer of desire for her in eyes. I would drop dead before he touched her.

And with that he disapeared into the night.

Demarco walked torwards us, he is just as confused as I was as to why Aro had appeared and alone with that.

He stoped a few feet from Elizabeth and myself;I was still protecting Elizabeth not knowing if he would return.

"He's gone. Trust he's already in Gresins territory"

I relaxed a bit. Demarco was like the young boy in the Cullen clan. He can read minds.

"You can't always be sure with him."

He shrugged and nodded.

"Head back. We won't be to far behind."

He nodded and he and the rest of them took off back to the Castle.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around me. Both of us just stood there hugging each other.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

She shook her head held onto me like we were old friends being reunited once again.

"Don't be, these things happen."

I smiled at her. I let go of her and grasped her hand.

"Come on lets head back."

We arrived back at the castle and everyone headed back to there rooms, it had been a long day and all of us needed rest.

Elizabeth was already in her room. I had a strange feeling as if I needed to be with her tonight.

I arrived at her door and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door slowly and stepped inside closing the door behind me.

It appeared she had just stepped out of the shower, dew to the fact that her long redish-brown hair was damp.

"If it is all right with you. I would feel better if I watched over you for tonight. Just to be safe."

She smiled and nodded at me and both of us lay into the bed.

"Goodnight."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and she smiled curling up against me.

"Goodnight love."


	5. I think im falling for you

**Ok so first off I belive that sparkling vampires are gay, but I don't like how they die in sunlight so its neither. Also they can sleep. Cause even they need to rest ok? Ok than and also I do NOT want slamming and or flaming my story, it has been very good so far and I would like it to continue that way. Like I said Don't like don't read. Yes I know my grammer and punctuation are awful. Please read and Review.**

~Flashback~

Bella smiled as she saw her walk out of the airport. Even though she had come to the wedding and had arrived right after Nessie was born, and the problems with the Volturi it felt like neither had seen each other in such a long time.

"IZY!"

Elizabeth turned her attention to her sister as she ran up to her. Dropping her bags she hugged her little sister as Bella throw herself at her. Both of them were over excited when they saw each other.

"Oh its so good to see you Bella."

"Are you sure about stayin with dad, I mean you could stay with us if you wanted to."

She put a hand on her older sisters shoulder trying to make her feel welcome.

"Bella its ok, dads is fine. I know it would bring him joy for me to stay there."

Elizabeth hugged here little sister again as they arrived to Edward and Nessie, waited just a few feet away.

"Auntie Elizabeth."

"Nessie. My have you gotten bigger since I last saw you."

She jumped and hugged her. Elizabeth was always there for the family, and every single time Elizabeth vists Emmet challanges her to an arm wrestling match, which he never wins.

She kissed her forehead and set her back down and hugged her brother in-law.

"You do realize that when the teenage years start your screwed right?"

"Sadly yes."

He laughed and hugged her back. He felt so close to her, he was glad that she was here. It made everyone even happier than normal. No one knew what was coming. No one knew that she would be taken a week later.

Dracula's POV

Hate was such a strong word, but for Aro and myself it fit us. Even before we were immortals we always dispised the other over something. Always competiting for attention, competting for life. After our parents were murdered we drifted farther apart seeing as there was nothing left for us in comin. I took to seeking revenge on my parents murder, which is how I became a vampire.

I sighed and looked down upon the beautiful women that was now sleeping, her head on my chest. I was now starting to get very strong feelings for her, and I was scared for her life. Aro threatned her and now her clan could be in danger.

I sighed again and careful not to wake her, got up and headed torwards the balcony that looked out of my room. I leaned against the railing.

"What is it?"

Elizabeth's POV

I slowly sat up waking from my dream, as I felt him leave. I watched him as he leaned against the railing of the balcony before I walked up next to him.

"What is it?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before answering me.

"Its nothing."

He turned and started to wall away but I grabbed his hand and stopped him. I knew he was lying the look on his face told me he was.

"You wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't nothing."

He looked at me. His eyes were focused and worried he looked at me as if he were worried about me. Worried that he would loss me.

"I fear that the longer you stay the better chance Aro will hurt you to get to me."

I sighed at the comment.

"I'll be ok, you shouldn't worry about me."

I kissed him on the lips softly. He smiled ever so slightly at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"But I do. I do not want to lose you Elizabeth. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I leaned against him. I could tell he was upset from what had happened. It was supposed to be a romantic night, but Aro changed that and now war is brewing out in the distance

"I'm falling in love with you Elizabeth."

I looked up at him and smiled at him.

"I've already fallen in love with you."

He scopped me up in his arms bridal style and held me in his strong, muscular arms. I never wanted him to let go.

"If anyone should be worried its Aro."

He smiled at me and kissed me softly. I slowly deepend the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Don't ever let me go."

He hugged me tighter in his arms.

"Don't give a reason to my love."

I smiled and nuzzled into him.

"Go back to sleep I'll be back in shortly."

I nodded as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

I smiled to myself and jumped onto the bed, giggling into my pillow. I breathed into the pillow, I could still smell his scent. I was happy, I felt happy. Wanted. I gelt like I belonged here and that they ecepted me here; for who I was.

It was like these people wanted me here. Not just forcing me to be here, and really in my heart I knew that I cared about Dracula.

"I belong here."

I smiled and closed my eyes drifting back to a sleep with dreams filled with Dracula.

I never expected, what was coming

Dracula's POV;

I stood over the balcony in my room. Looking out onto the distant sea.

I caught a glimpse of her. Just barley, I could tell she tried to get out of my line of vision before I saw her but I saw her.

Jane.

If she was her then so was her brother. If her brother was here then Marcus would be watching them if Marcus was here so was my brother and the rest of them.

"Elizabeth!"


	6. So much for my happy ending

**Whoa new chapyer sorry it took so long for this. I had alot of stuff**

Dracula's POV:

A split second later I heard the front gate and door slam open shattering upon impact. I didn't hesitate.

Nor did anyone else. By the time I was looking over the railing Demarco and his wife along with Dianca and her husband were running out of their rooms. Demarco and I made eye contact, knowing him he read my thoughts.

"He's going after her! Through the balcony!"

I didn't waste even a second I took off torwards Elizabeth's was when he lunged at throw us both over the balcony.

"Marcus."

Elizabeth's POV:

I awoke in instantley at the sound of what sounded like an exploshine. I jumped out of bed and run for thedoor. He appeared in front of it blocking my exit. I nearly stumbled over in shock.

"Well my dear Elizabeth. It has been awhile don't you agree."

I took a step back. Which he took forward.

"What are you doing here, Aro?"

He smirked and appeared only a few inches infront of me.

"Freedom is what you want most correct? "

I could see it in his eyes and I wasn't about to let him take me. Where the hell was Dracula when you needed him.

"Get away from me."

I was now against a wall, trapped. That look in his eyes horrifed me. It was fesire

"I mean you no harm."

I snarled and tried to punch him but he caught me punch, twisting my arm. I fought from screaming though maybe screming was the answer. If Dracula heard me, I'd be saved. Though I wasn't going to back down from Aro.

I swung my other arm at him scratching his face with my nails.

This back fired on me, even though I had scratched him deep enough for blood to show I only angeted him. He grabbed my other arm, holding me by my lower arms.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch!"

I kicked him in the torso, though it hurt me more than him. He smiled evilly at me and snarled as he spoke.

"As you wish."

He turned and threw me agaist the glass window. Shattering on impact. I fell to the ground, blood running down from my back. He picked me back up by the neck this time. His grip tightening by the second.

"So foolish my dear."

Dracula's POV:

I threw him off myself and against a wall.

"Still following Aro like a mut are you Marcus?"

He snarled at me lunging and pinning me to the ground.

"I will not betray him like you and Didyme did, and if it wasn't for you she'd still be alive."

I kicked him off and threw him against the wood flooring which shattered and splintred under him. He struggled but I was stronger, even for not hunting for a few weeks. Rage filling me and even though my body was screaming in both protest I ignored it.

"If it hadn't been for Chelsea, you'd know the truth about him."

I let go of him, he looked at me in complect shock, confused as to what I had just said to him. With out another moment I took off towards Elizabeth. I cared not about h

When I arrived to her door it was boltted shut, without hesitation I kicked open the door and was horrifed to find her bleeding from her back and Aro damn near strangling her.

"ARO!"

**Me: Ohhhh what shall happen? **

**Bella:You kill my sister I'll kill you.**

**Me: Maybe I will maybe I won't.**

**The more readers and reviews I get the faster the story will be updated.**

**Bella: Great O.o**


	7. I Won't let go

**Whhhhhhoaaaaaa Happy day after Thanksgiving guys. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter,remember to read and review.**

I tackled him, getting him off of Elizabeth.

Both of us throwing punches left and right at each other, until I finally managed to kick him and pinned him against the outside railing.

"If you ever touch her again, brother or not I will kill you!"

He smiled at me.

"Remember what I am capible of brother."

Before I had a second chance he kicked me off of him and jumped over the balcony.

I quickly jumped up and looked over the balcony to see him look up at me and smile evilly at me, just before running off.

I nearly jumped over the railing and followed him but I stopped as I heard her voice.

"Drac- . . . ula . . ."

I turned and ran over to her and kneeling down next to her. Lettin Aro escape.

"It's alright my love."

She lay there completly still, a puddle of crimson blood lay beside her from her wound on her back. I managed to see a faint smile appear across her face.

"DEMARCO! DANICA!"

Both came running in instantly. Danika gasped and both ran over to us. She checked her for a pulse, which she had.

"What the bloody hell-"

"He didn't?"

I scopped Elizabeth in my arms and looked at him.

"He did."

Danica looked at me her face in shock. She and Elizabeth were some what close, and I trusted every single in my clan; but I knew if something would ever happen to myself. Demarco and Danica would lead the rest of them. Bravery and courage ran threw their vains. When I first met Elizabeth she reminded me of these two.

"Come. We must get her to the medical wing. Danica."

She stood up and looked at me for orders.

"Fined Cyrus and Lucius and tell them to meet me there as soon as possible."

She nodded and seconds later she was gone.

Within minutes we had her inside the informery.

"Sir this will take a while to take the glass out."

I looked at my medic Lucius and nodded he issued me outside and closed the door behind him. He was one of the best and I trusted his word like it was my own.

I sighed and looked to Demarco who was leaning against a half broken pillar. He caught what I was thinking and followed me as we walked.

"Don't worry Dracula, you and I know both know Lucius is our finest. She'll be fine."

"It is not that my friend."

We both stopped looking at the room that Elizabeth was staying in. I bent picked one of the larger pieces of glass.

"I know she will be alright. It is the fact that he could have killed her, to get to me."

I tossed the shard down back onto the ground.

"I could hear his thoughts. You saved her life. You do realize that by hurting her he will lose Carlilse trust right? What ever is left of their alliance is now

I gave him a quick side glance puzzeled at what he was saying. I knew Carlilse he was the only one to leave the Volturi and live to tell the tail.

"By attacking one of his family,he has betrayed and by doing that-"

"Carlilse will refuse to stand by him."

Demarco nodded.

"I take it that you know one of his daughters can see the future. If Aro planned this-which he did- she'll know. Which means Carlilse shall know."

I punched his arm and both of us chuckled.

"I love how you think my friend."

He smiled and rubbed his arm. Both of us stood there for a few more moments.

"Get some rest Demarco. You need it."

"You too."

With a soft nod to each other he left leaving me to ponder into my thoughts.

_Bella's POV:_

"Oh my god. . .CARLILSE!"

All of us looked at Alice, who had just had another vision. The second one tonight. Except now she was kneeling on the gloor trying not to start sobbing.

"Alice? Whats wrong? What did you see?"

Edward stood frozen beside his sister with the rest of us right next to her. Hread her mind.

"WHAT?"

"Carlilse. Its Izy. She's been hurt."

"What did you see?"

I fought from bursting into tears, I'll kill Dracula. How dare he hurt her.

"Aro attacked her inside Dracula's castle."

Carlilse's color dissapered from his face, which is possible for vampires. No one was able to speak. I was the first to break the disturbing silence.

"Aro, he is our ally why would he do such a thing?"

"He saw her as a threat because of her connection with his brother."

Emmet stepped in all of us trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"So Aro nearly killed her to get to Dracula. Who's to say Dracula just stood by and watched as she died."

Alice stood up.

"I saw him rescue her, from him. If it wasn't for him our sister would be died

"He cares about her, like really cares."

She nodded at Rose. She sighed and looked at me.

"Theres something else."

I raised my eyebrows and all of us nearly fainted at what she said next.

"She's falling in love with him."


	8. Dear Agony

OElizabeth POV:

I sat up. Lying against the headbroad. My body was still stiff but not hurting to badly. I turned my head and looked out at the window, the sunny was just starting to set outside and the sun felt good against my body. The beautiful rays of light hitting my skin.

"I see your awake."

I turned and saw Dracula standing in the door way. I smiled and tryed to move I stopped as he appeared next to me in half a second grasping my hand.

"Easy now. Your still recovering."

I sighed.

"How long have I been out?"

He smiled lightly and brushed a piece of hair from my eyes.

"Three days."

I sighed and looked at him. He was sitting next to me on the bed. He looked down after a moment.

"What?-"

He sighed.

"What is it?"

He looked back at me our eyes catching.

"If I would have stayed none of this would have happened."

I turned slightly and grabbed his hands holding them with my own.

"If you hadn't have saved me I would have died. You saved my life. You protected three times in a single night."

I leaned up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Its ok. Its not your fault. Things happen, don't blame yourself for what happened."

I pulled him closer and kissed him. He looked a little shocked at first but after a second he kissed me back, but he pulled back, something was still bugging him.

"Your not telling me something."

He pulled me up against him, wrapping his arms around me.

"I can't do this to you."

I sat up and looked at him. Confused.

"Do what?"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_Aro's POV:_

_I stood looking over Italy. Trying to plan another way to demolish my brother._

_"Aro?"_

_I turned and saw Jane standing a few feet away from me._

_"Yes my dear."_

_She knew what I was thinking about and she bowed her head in shame._

_"Please forgive me my lord. When we were attackinghis castle. He saw me, I had know idea that he was on a balcony. I tried to escape before he saw me but I w. . . wasn't. . . f. . . fast enough."_

_She was trying to keep her voice from cracking but it still did. She was afriad, one of the very few times I had seen her that way._

_"Jane. My dear-"_

_I lifted her chin with a finger and looked at her in the eyes._

_"I had done my damage long before HE arrived, the only thing that he stopped was that traitors death. But I fear we will not get a chance like that again. . ."_

_She nodded and turned also looking at the beatiful land._

_"Sir she is part of the Olympic Coven."_

_I nodded._

_"And you said that Carlilse had just let her go, he didn't stop her."_

_I looked at her figuring out what she thinking._

_"Then dosen't that, that mean the Olympic Coven and those god awful Shapeshifters, are the enemy too?"_

_I smiled pitting a hand on her shoulder. I knew what my plan was now._

_"Yes my dear. They are now our enemies."_

**Oohhhhhhhh what's going to happen. Review and I promise I'll update soon.**


	9. Letting go

""_Wolves__talking__to__each__other__by__thought""_

"vamps talking"

**I'm bringing the wolves in **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Elizabeth's POV:

Our eyes were locked. What the fucking hell was he talking about?

"What do mean? Do what?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and closing his looked stressed, yet concerned. He opened them and looked away from me before speaking.

"I can't do this to you Elizabeth. I can't force you to stay here any longer."

My eyes widened and I pulled him until we were both looking at each other. I could see the tears weld up in his eyes, but knowing him he refused to let them fall.

"Don't. Don't do this. Please don't do this. I won't leave you, not after everything we've been through."

He sighed. Tears were running down my face. I knew he cared about me. I knew that he loved me. So why? Why was he doing this? Why after everything after we've been through.

"I can not keep you here against your will Elizabeth."

I glared slightly at him. I didn't understand. One moment he's kissing me and telling me he is falling in love with me, than three later after nearly bleeding to death he's telling me he dosen't want me here.

"Your lying. I know you are. Tell me what it really is. Do you not want me here? Is that it or is it just-. . ."

He cut me off by pulling me into him and kissing me deeply. I was shocked at first he had never cut me off before, let alone doing it by kissing me. I melted in his arms not breaking the kiss as I felt tears run down our cheeks. He pulled apart still wrapping arms around me.

"I want you to stay here. I just want to hold you in my arms forever. I love you Elizabeth. You are the one I have been searching for all this time. My soulmate. My equal. You are perfect in everyway possible and if something happened to you again I would never forgive myself. I can not watch you get hurt. Aro will hurt you to get to me. It is to painful for me to see you hurt, my love. You are my everything now."

He cupped my cheek with one of his hands, wiping away the tears that fell down my face. I wrapped my arms around him leaning my face next to his.

"I love you Dracula, but I can't just stand around and watch you and the rest of the clan take on the Volturi while I sit on the sidelines."

"And I can't lose you. I'm. . .I'm not strong enough too. I love and care for you to much, you must be with your own clan. The Olympic Coven is where you belong."

I leaned into his shoulder and sobbed. I never cry but I couldn't help it.

"Please now love. There is no need for tears."

He cupped my chin with his hand and wiped the tears from my eyes.

We both sat there embracing each other not wanting to let each other go.

I would have never thought of him as my lover six months ago. I was happy to see my family again, but I didn't want to leave this man who I had fallen in love with, even if falling in love with him was tresain.

I sighed wiping the remaining tears off my face. Smiling very softly he kissed the top of my head and stood up offering his hand as he did, which I took. Both of us had to face reality.

"You do realize that just because I'm leaving. That doesn't mean I won't be back."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. Both of us smiling at each other.

"You know, you are making this nearly impossible to do correct."

I giggled at him

"Thats the point."

I smiled at him, a little eviller than I probably should have. He smirked and kissed me again, and this time we didn't break apart from it for a good minute and a-half.

I smiled and took his hand and both of us walked out into the main staircase; just as Demarco ran out of his room. I glanced at Dracula who looked far beyond confused.

"Demarco?"

"We have company."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jacobs POV:

God please. Please let us find them.

""_Seth?__Leah?""_

_""Where right behind you Jake.""_

There were six of us all left alive, including me. Six wolves out the entire pack, only six of us survived their attack. And we still don't know what happened to the Cullens, for all we know they could be dead. Nessie . . . Bella. There was just so many, with no warning until it was just to late.

It took eveything I had to not just head to Italy and rip them all to shreads.

I didn't care if I had to rip Dracula to shreads either. I was going to my best friend back; and would rip any vampire apart that got in the way.

""_Jake__there's__a__problem.""_

I snarled mostly to myself. I had only been in this land for a few hours and I was far from pleased with it. That monster called this place his home, this place was crawling with alone creatrues, not all friendly either.

""_What__is__it__Seth?""_

He paused for a moment before he responded.

_""They know were coming. They have a mind reader.""_

**To be continued... **

**Yes as i'm going there dont care its time Jacob finally met the clan for real. Read and review guys.**


	10. You trust them?

Dracula's POV

"What are we up against Demarco?"

"Wolves. Six of them to be exact."

I sighed and turned to Elizabeth. She was just as confused as I was, if not more. Why would Gresin attack now, when he is weak. Lycans were strongerest in the full moons then any other time. I looked back at Demarco, he read my mind.

"The full moon was three nights ago, yes, but its not Gresin or his pack. Its something else."

Elizabeth froze, I could feel her body tense up. She knew something, but what? Her voice was barley more than a whisper but it was as clear as could be.

"Quileute's."

All of us froze as a wolf howl could be heard in the distance. I could see the fear appear in Elizabeth's eyes. She was concerned for our attackers, for some reason. That is when the memory it hit me. It is the same wolves from before, the exact ones who stood by the Cullens.

She glanced at me again confused but also angry.

"Somethings wrong. Jacob would never be stupid enough to come looking for a fight."

Demarco's eyes widend. Elizabeth giving him a side glance.

"Their angry, I can't see why. Their blocking my powers, but its very serious."

I nodded to Demarco, he took off back to awake the rest of the clan for the upcoming battle.

"Elizabeth. . .-"

I stopped as she looked at me with pleading eyes. Her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes, were fear struck, tears threatning to fall from them.

"Just let them speak. Please, they won't harm us if you let me speak to there leader."

I sighed, I did not know them like she did. Though if they were anything like Lycans and Werewolfs they can be very dangerous and I'd be damned if they hurt her or anyone else here.

"My love listen to me. We don't know what they are capiable of.-"

She pulled me closer to her. I could almost feel her tremble.

" I do. They won't hurt anyone of you if they see I am with you, if they see you aren't the enemy. They. Will. Not. Hurt. Us."

I looked down at her sighing again.

"Alright I trust your judgement, but we will not hesitate to protect ourselves and if they harm you I will not show mercie. . ."

****

Jacob's POV:

_""Remember we only attack if they refuse to let Elizabeth go. And NONE of you are to challenge Dracula. He's my fight.""_

Leah gruffed.

_""Jacob. She's not your imprint. Stop acting like she is, and like hell you could take him on yourself were a pack we do it together.""_

I snarled at her, but realized she was right. I was just so devestated of what happened it was getting to my head. We lost our brothers to those god forsaken demons. They took the entire Olympic Coven, leaving us to wonder and fear of what was happening to them. I feared for Bella. She must be so scared, and Nessie. Dear god protect her. If I lost her I would never let it down. I love her, she's my sweet, little angel. I shook out of it and tesponded to Leah.

""_Fine.__Just__follow__my__lead__got__it."_

The rest of what was left of us agreed.

It wasn't long before we arrived to Dracula's castle and stood infront of Dracula and his clan. We stood in our humanform so we could talk directly to him. Though I knew that there was going to be more fighting then talking.

"Where is she, Count."

He glared at me before taking a step aside.

"You lay a fingure on her, mut. I'll tear you apart."

I was realived to see not so much as a scartch on her though she did look weak. She stopped close to Dracula to my surprise.

"Why are you here Jacob?"

I took a step torwards her. I stopped as Dracula glared at me, and stepped next to her. Both of where ready to lunged at each other the first chance we got it. I shook my head, this was gonna' be hard.

**Yeah I know short chapter oh well read and review.**


	11. How could he?

**Sooooo I know everyone is wondering what happened to the Cullen's and the pack. Wait no longer. The truth is here. Yes I know I'm making Aro a nut job thats the point. He's power crazy and he believes since Carlisle did nothing to stop Dracula from taking Elizabeth. He and the clan must pay. Anyways so yeah crazy. Read and review, but be nice about it.**

Elizabeth's POV:

He stood there, the pack right behind him. I could see that both Dracula and him were ready to lunge at each other if the other moved a single step.

I stepped torwards Jake but turned so half of me was facing the clan and half was facing the pack. I didn't trust either of them with each other.

"Why do you think. We came to rescue you."

I looked at him. Not buying it. I could see Demarco tense up. I knew he just figured out why they where really here and if Jacob didn't tell me then he would.

"No buying it. You of all people wouldn't be stupid enough to come here and challenge the clan, even if it was to rescue me. I want the real reason Jacob."

He was silent. He looked away, from me. What the hell was his deal. This was Jacob Black, one of the craziest son of a bitches I knew. What the hell?

"There was no warning. An hour if that. The only way we had that much time was thanks to Edward."

I could see Dracula take a step beside myself. He was just as confused as I was.I looked at Jacob closer, I saw his arms and face were cut and bruised. Same with Seth, Leah, all of them were battered. Like they had stepped out of a battlefield. I was worried, more than worried. He was a very dear friend to me to see him hurt, hurt me inside.

"Jacob. Please, tell me what happened?"

He looked at me. Like he did when we were growing up after we had a fight, when he apoligzed to me afterward. His eyes were focused, but kind, his face gentle. But like I said he was upset.

"The Volturi attacked us, half of our pack died by there hands."

I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. The wind was knocked out of me. I couldn't believe it. The wolves had done nothing wrong did they? What the fucking hell has gotten into Aro. Is he trying to start war?

I took the chance and looked at my mate who stood next to me, he stood his ground. I grabbed onto his hand keeping him next to me.

"Thats not all the damage they did either-"

I froze trying to steady my heartbeat and stay calm

"What do you mean?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Stressed didn't even begin to discribe it. It was pain, sadness, anger, everything, all inside of him. He tried to keep calm but I knew whatever else Aro did it cut him deep.

"Their gone Iz. He took 'em, all nine of them."

It was a good thing that Dracula was standing next to me. I damn near lost my balance. I was in shock, though Dracula was too for that matter. I couldn't move, it was like I was bounded in place. This didn't make sense, Aro trusted Carlilse with his life.

"Charlie?Did they-"

He knew what I was going to say and stopoed me mid-sentence.

"No. They tried, but he's fine. He's with Billy, along with Renee and Phil, but theres more..."

I sighed, so much was happening, in so little time. Dracula focused his attention to Jake. He saw the connection between us and relaxed a bit, but still kept his gaurd up. I cleared my mind, I couldn't worry. I just had to think that they'd be alright and I'd see them again.

"Aro has gone off the deep end. We think to believe that he's just using the Cullen's as bait and hasn't hurt them. We found that he has creating an army of newborns."

Both Dracula and I glanced at each other. It was than that Terresa; Lucius' wife spoke up behind us, she had been quite the entire time but what she said was true.

"So what the hell are we gonna' do about it? Forgive me sir, but wecan't just stand here and watch him do this. I say we gather whoever and whatever is willing to fight by us and take the army on."

Everyone looked at her in shock. She hardly ever really talked to anyone. We talked once or twice but and I had with others. She shrugged as everyone starred at her.

Dracula looked at me grasping my hand. I shrugged, both of us liked this idea.

"What can we do?"

Jake spoke more to Dracula than myself. Both held eye contact, seeing if they other to break. Neither did. I grasped Dracula's hand and he gave a ever so lite smile.

"See how many Lycans and other wolves on your side. Can you handle that?"

He gave him a smug smile. Good old Jake. He turned and smiled at me, he saw that I was in no danger

"I think we'll manage."

They turned to leave but Jake tilted his head looking at Dracula.

"You break her heart, I'll break your neck.

****

Charlie's POV:

"Charlie why the heck have you brought us all the way to Washington?"

Billy wheeled up next to me. With Letty and the others watching close by incase any vampires came back around.

"Renee, Phil. You have to stay in the Forks area. Thats the only you can be protected."

She looked at me as if I was crazy. So did Phil, she shook her head and looked at me in the eyes. It made me shiver.

"Protect us from what Charlie? You know what forget it. We flew all this way cause we thought something had happened to Elizabeth and Bella. Wait were are those too anyway they haven't picked up our calls."

Billy put a hand on my shoulder. He had come for me shortly after Bella had been taken and explained to me whatwas happening and how Jacob was going to bring her home. If it hadn't been for Billy's neice- Letty, that crazy nutjob vampire, Cauis I think was his name, would have killed Billy and myself. Billy knew I was having hard time with this and spoke to them.

"Thats one of the reasons your here, Renee. You see we don't really know where they are."

**I really liked writting this Chapter. If anyone can PM me were that qoute came from i'll give you a sneek peek at the next chapter. You have to think that Renee has know idea what happened to Elizabeth or Bella. So its gonna' be interesting. Remember to read and review guys.**


	12. I Won't Back Down

Share

_Charlie's POV:_

_"HOW MUCH OF THIS… THIS… BULL SHIT, DO YOU TWO EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE!"_

_I sighed, so did Billy. It took as over an hour to explain everything to Renee, who of course didn't believe us. I at down on the sofa next to Billy, who was in his wheelchair Phil was sitting next to Renee on the chairs across from us. _

_"Renee it's the truth!"_

_She glared at me._

_"Oh, ok. So I'm just supposed just sit here and believe everything that Billy just said. About our CHILDREN being …being VAMPIRES. It's NOT possible and Shapshifters. Jacob, your son Billy. Turns into a wolf at the flick of his wrist."_

_Billy took over again._

_"Renee, listen to me… wait where are you going?"_

_She was already half way out the door with Phil close behind her._

_"HOME!"_

_Billy and I exchanged nervous glances. If those Volturi, whatever vampires tried to kill us there was no doubt i_n my _mind that they would try to do the same to Renee_.

_"Renee . . .Renee listen to me please for Elizabeth and Bella's sake, please the pack will find them faster if they only have to guard us together!"_

_She stopped and turned looking at me like I had committed murder. I took a step back her motherly instinct was kicking in._

_"What is that supposed to mean? Charlie, WHERE ARE OUR CHILDERN?"_

_**Elizabeth's POV:**_

It wasn't long before we had all returned to the castle. I made my way to Dracula's room- since the incident with Aro he wanted to keep me close to him incase anything else happened. I was leaning against a window ledge, looking outside the distant Ocean, that was a background to the fields of different grasses and flowers. I found that each side of the castle had different views; but that was the last thing that was on my mind.

I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"If there's a god, he hates me."

I mumbled this to myself, while leaning against my knees. Dracula had gone hunting, and everyone knew I needed time to think. I feared for my little sister, it was my job to protect her and I failed. I had failed her . . . my little sister, after everything. It was all for nothing.

"No. . . I can't give up, I won't. Not now, not till your safe Isabella."

I looked up and glared the distance. Aro knew I would be stupid enough to try and take him on, but I wouldn't do that for my families and the clans sake.

"You want a fight you son of a bitch, bring it on then."

That's when it hit me, the moon was different. It took me a moment, then I realized why. I nearly fell off the window.

"The Winter solstice. . . "

I swung over standing up and took off to down stairs. I found Demarco passing Lucius and Cyrus discussing what happened. Sophia was trying to call Demarco, and Danica and Theresa stood over by their husbands. The four others were lying against pillars, probably trying to rest without missing anything.

I felt Dracula appeared behind me. I turned and gave him a quick hug.

"Are you alright my love?"

I nodded, and gave him a soft smile to convince him. It didn't I was better at lying than most,well better than Bella, but he knew I was hurting.

"I figured out _his_ plan, we have to get anyone or thing on our side before the Winter Eclipse."

He knew who I was referring too and nodded in only would vampires become stronger but, Werewolves, Lycans Witches, everything. He grasped my hand, keeping me clam.

Both of us looked over the railing, the entre clan was staring up at us. Each face differed from worriedness, to eagerness. All of them, of us knew what was coming and where ready. Demarco read our minds, for he was nodding in agreement but said nothing as Dracula spoke.

"My brothers, has come to our attention that war is upon our doorstep. Aro, has created an army of a newborn army. We have exactly, three months until a Winter Eclipse, in which he will lead his army against us."

There was silence, everyone was focused on what was at hand.

"We are vastly outnumbered, and without the help of our fellow Immortals we shall not win. And I refuse to watch as my most trusted allies be defeated by mere newborns.-"

They nodded.

"We will show the Volturi that we will not bow to their power, and we will fight back. Till the last vampire stands. We will find very vampire and see what side they REALLY choose."

The clan erupted in cheers and fits in the air. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into him, which I didn't hesitate to take in. Both of us looked at each other fir a slight second before turning back to the clan.

"Roosevelt, you and Sophia take Russia and the northern countries."

An older gentlemen stepped out of the shadows and nodded to Dracula. He was more of a fight first, asks questions later kind of guy, but knew his place. He seemed to have an Irish appeal to him.

"We shall depart immediately, my lord."

He and his wife, Sophia took off and into the night. Dracula turned his attention to Cyrus. This one reminded me of Jasper, kind, caring and a gentleman.

"Cyrus, I want you to head to Egypt and Greece. See if they will stand by us."

He nodded and in a instant he and his mate where gone.

Now it was Lucius and his wife.

"Africa. Some of our most trusted are down there. I am more than positive they shall stand by us."

He chuckled and gave a small nodded before heading off.

He ordered the rest of the clan to different parts of the world, from France to China to the Philippines and Indonesia. All until Demarco and Danica remained.

"There are a decent amount of small nomadic clans down in South America. A good hundred or so. . ."

He nodded and turned slightly.

"The Wolfs wish to speak to you my Lord. Along with Gresin."

Dracula nodded, glancing at me. I knew what he was thinking, and everyone in that room was just as shocked as I was if not more. Gresin and then enemy to this clan for years, but Jacob could be persuasive when he wanted to be. I trusted Jacob with my life, and slowly now Dracula was too.

He took my hand and both Demarco and Danica followed us. The pack was standing just a few feet from us I was shocked to see Gresin standing next to Jacob As if they were long lost brothers, comrades if you will But I could See that Jacob was ready to lunge at him if he took one single step.

All four of us stopped, Jake's eyes narrowed at Dracula I could tell he still hasn't got used to the fact that he was my mate, he knew I would protect Dracula and just like Edward and Bella he would not hurt him without hurting me.

"Don't think that this will last forever Vladislaus, once this war is over we are back to enemies."

Both Dracula and Gresin glared at each other. Dracula was still pissed at him for what happened. Though now was not the time or place to bring to up.. I focused on Jake he looked scratched up, but Gresin was too. Gresin, he had jet black hair that was greased back, and was built like, Dracula, Jacob, Roosevelt and Emmet. His skin had a little paleness too it and his eyes were a sharp green.

"Were heading back to the States, we need to regroup with other shape shifters."

Dracula nodded, grasping my hand.

"I have sent most of my clan out across the world. We have three months to get anyone on our side."

Jake nodded at him. Embre spoke up. I was kind of glad to know that he survived, he besides Jake was one of my best friends.

"What about Carmen who's going to talk to him?

I took a step towards them. I could see Dracula hesitate but Demarco nodded at him to let me go.

"We will."

I could see the utter shock on the packs face. Jacob looked at me almost horrified, than glared at Dracula. This was gonna' get ugly.

"Define we?"


	13. Why can't you understand

**Jacobs POV:**

**"**_JACOB BLACK HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GOD DAMN MIND?"_

_I flinched as my dad spoke, well yelled. He wheeled up infront of me glaring at me. Elizabeth, Vladislaus a.k.a Dracula and I disscussed a plan. The rest of the pack and I came home first to tell our families what was going on and Dracula and Elizabet would be here by the next day. I told my dad everything, from founding out Elizabeth was ok to her protecting him to the Lycans. I wadn't happy that HE was coming with Elizabetg_

_"Your putting every single one of us in danger by doing this, and you went to Gresin. HE COULD OF KILLED YOU JACOB!"_

_I looked down at me feet, my dad was right but I wasn't._

_"Dad, please. Just listen. . ."_

_He sighed._

_"Why Jake, why are you putting yourself in so much danger, you know how dangerous Lycans are,why are you doing this. . ." _

_"Dracula saved Elizabeths life. Aro tried to kill her. If we hadn't have came she would have been forced to leave. HE WAS GOING TO LET HER GO. She protected us, she claimed us her allies and he didn't touch us because of her. Don't you see, he cares about her to much to hurt her, in anyway! That demon fell in REAL love with her!"_

_He put a hand on my shoulder, and pulled me into a hug._

_"I just don't want to lose you Jake. You have to watch your ack at every corner now, you can't fulley trust anyone until this war stops completely."_

_I half sighed and and laughed. My dad gave me a side glance and a smile, just as Charlie walked in. He and Renee were fighting. I was really still amazed shed was still here._

_"Jacob?"_

_Charlie looked at me with pleading eyes, ignoring Renee as she looked at him confused._

_"Please tell me. Is she ok, did you rescue her?"_

_I rubbed the back of my was going to be hard._

_"No offense Charlie but I don't think that its the best time to explain"_

_He fought back tears fearing the worst. He sat down on the couch running a hand through his hair._

_"Just tell me. Is she still alive?"_

_Renee gave us confused and horrified looks. I certainly hoped that they hadn't told her anything._

_"Yeah she's fine, more than fine 'll be seeing her tomorrow, along with him."_

_His mood changd in a heartbeat what was sadness was now rage. Renee only looked at us concerned._

_"You really are telling me the truth, about the wolves and vampires?"_

_I looked at all of them horrified, yup just what I feared. _

_"YOU TOLD RENEE?"_

_Billy nodded. Renee sat down next to Charlie, I could see the anger in his eyes, anger, pain, sadness. Everything._

_"I swear to god I'll kill that Son of a bitch demon."_

_I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. I didn't know how to explain this to him. Explaining your own flesh and blood fell in love with Vladislaus Dracula, well yeah thats hard._

_"She loves him Charlie and he loves her. He was going to let her come back home so they can communicate to Carmen, until they found out about the whole thing with the Volturi s she'll be with him."_

_Charlie's head fell in his hands. I couldn't blame the poor guy though. For him it must have felt like the whole world was ending._

_Phil sat next to Renee wrapping his arms around her. She looked so scared, confused and worried. She caught my gaze and looked at me with pleading tear stained eyes._

_"Jacob? Whats going on?"_

_This was going to be hard to explain to everyone. Even Billy and Charlie, seeing though as I had left some things out of the details._

_"Renee. Phil. Charlie. . ."_

_All three looked up at me waiting for what I had to say. I rubbed the back of my neck again trying to find the right words to explain to them. I couldn't just tell them that everything was going to be ok, because we didn't know if that were true. They needed to understand how real all of this was, how much danger they could be in. . ._

_"Ok look I know all of this sounds crazy. Unreal, but every single word that we have told you is true. . ."_

_Billy wheeled up next to me. His eyes caught Charlies and he gave reassuring smile a him._

_"The Volturi are a very powerful, evil group of vampires. They. Are. Monsters, and they won't hesitate to kill you, any of you to get to Elizabeth. That is why your here, so we can protect you."_

**Dracula's POV:**

It was not long before both Elizabeth and myself arrived at the airport. Jcod had left yesterday night on the last flight out. We were next. Both of us approached the counter, the ticket agent smiled.

"Good evening sir, maddam."

I smiled and put both our passports and my credit card onto the counter.

"Two tickets to the next flight to New York."

He nodded. I glanced at Elizabeth grasping her hand with my own. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

_**A/N:So sorry for late updates and the short chapter.**_

_**Edward:Yeah your probably pissing off the fans reading this.**_

_***worried face***_

_**Me:I no but I've been super busy with school, work and the holidays so hopefully it will get better. **_

_**Remember to read and review guys.**_


	14. Intorduction to family

**I'm sorry for the lack and delay of updating. Writers block sucks, but in the lack of and I have gotten over seven pms on how Drac looks like so let me tell you if you threw Gerard Butler (him from phantom and dracula), a dash of Tom Cruise(from MI), and a pinch of Antonio Banderas mix it all together and BOOM DRACULA! Anyways hope everybody likes it read and review guys it helps bring the story together alot faster an better knowing what you think. Enjoy**

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Forks, Washington. Please remain seated with your seatbelts securely fastened until we have reached the terminal gate. Thank you and we hope you enjoy your vist and hope you fly with us again real soon."

Once the plane had stopped both of us jumped up nearly running off the plane. It wasn't a huge airport but it wasn't that small to say the least. We dodge our way through people trying to get out of there as fast as we could so that we could use our normal vampire speed.

"No matter what happens the wolves only mean to protect there family."

He glanced at me. I looked at him with pleeding eyes trying to convince him of how protective of the ones they loved, especially Jacob. He'd give his life for Charlie, and me.

"If they try to hurt either of us. I will fight back in self defence. Your family is mortal correct? Your father, mother?"

I nodded slowly. I knew that feeding wasn't a problem nor was his instance urge like so many of us. He also managed to control he urge of hunting humans if in there presence.I guess beinfg alive for over two thousand years does that.

"Yes, as is Jacob's father and my step father. Jake is very protective, and Billy, his father knows how to dea with our kind. There's no doubt in my mind that he has something up his sleeve if he thinks of you as a threat, which I can assure you he will."

He nodded grasping my hand as we walked outside. I took in my surroundings enjoyin every second of just being back home. I breathed in the damp forest air. Being back hone, wth the man that I loved was so peaceful even if in less than an hour it wouldn't be.

"Its so beautiful here. . ."

There was a sharp grunt from behind us. We both turned to see Jacob walking up from behind us. He was happy that I was home but not with Dracula. He still didn't like him let alone come to trust a full bloody vampire around family.

"Don't get comfertable. . .-"

I glared at him slightly but realxed as he did.

"Come on, there at Billy's. . ."

He focused his attention on Dracula again. Giving him a slight glare.

"And if you so much as think of hurting the. I swear to god I will personally tear you apart limb by limb."

He nodded. I knew he wouldn't hurt my parents or Phil or Billy. We had personally hunted before we got into Washington range for the reason of control the thrist, ut even if we were starving he new I would never forgive him if he hurt them and he swore to me many times he would never do anything to hurt me ever again.

"I give you my word to both of you that I shall not harm anyone as long as I am here."

Jake nodded and issued us to follow him. Dracula hesitated but I grasped his hand and gave me a reassuring look.

"They won't hurt us I promise just stay close to me ok."

He kissed my forehead, I could hear Jacob growl in disgust. I punched him lightly which shut him up farly fast as he issued us to follow him.

****

Jake lead us to a few others of the pack before they transformed into there wolf forms leading the way as we followed. They seemed extremely uneasy, especially Seth he seened very tence. Forks being as big as it was, only took as a few minutes to reach Billy's. There must have at least 16 wolves gaurding the premiter Three by Billy and my parents, two lying a few feet away from them and the rest by us even though Jake ordered them to back off many stayed within a foot of us.

I fought back tears when I saw them standing there, my family-even Billy. With that there was a good ten feet from them and us.

Jake walked standing between slightly next to me in his wolf form, but he looked at Billy who gave him a soft sigh, but he wasn't the one to speak. It was my dad, Charlie.

"What are we up against, truly against."

He looked at Dracula, well look was a understatement more like death glare from hell. Even for my dad his heart beat remained the same, surprisingly. I glanced at Billy and he gave a lite nod.

"He knows everying Elizabeth. Though we left the details out for the both of them."

Both of them looked between both Billy and us very very confused. I sighed and they looked back at us.

"Dad. . .Mom. I know that all of this is very hard to believe, but I did what I had to do. For my family, for my little to me when I say this. You don't know how much danger your in right now."

I could feel Jacob relax slightly just as my mom spoke up.

"But why, why are the Volturi doing this? You know the Cullens didn't do anything against their laws."

I sighed slowly taking a step torwards her. How the hell was I going to explain this to my mother. The wolves seemed to have calmed down a bit, even backing off from us a bit. Jake must have used te mind reading on them.

"Its a long story, long and complicated. Even from what we've all told you guys."

Billy wheeled up to me closer nodding in agreement.

"Elizabeth is right Renee. The Volturi are not ones to be underestimated. Nor challegned but they have seemed to cross there own laws. They are very clever in planning their attacks on us."

I nodded at Billy, but both my parents and Phil seemed both uterly confused and scared to death.

"So. . . what . . . what do we do? How do we fight back?"

Phil strred as he spoke. I could tell by his heartbeat he was scared. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll take care of them I promise. Just stay in the Washington area for now ok. Just incase they come back."

He gave me a soft nod and I gave him a soft smile than turned back to my mother who looked over my shoulder smiling lightly as she saw Dracla before turning back to me.

"So you gonna' introduce us to him?"

Charlie's and Billy's as did Phil's jaws fell open while they looked at her as if she and confsed murder, though I was a little taken aback in pure shock that she asked that. I glanced over at Billy who sighed but nodded. He didn't trust him, nor anyother except Carlisle, Bella and myself.

"If he so much as blinks wrong he's history Iz."

I gave him a reassuring nod before glancing over my shoulder. He had heard everything so he didn't need to be told twice. As soon as I glanced at him he was over by my side.

"It is an honor I have heard so much about all of you from Elizabeth."

He bowed slightly daziling them with his smile. I chuckled to myself softly I could slowly however tention ease between my family, and even the wolves. Though they remained aware of any sign of immediate danger. A danger that no one expected

****

_**Aro's POV:**_

_I glanced over at my once brother. Carlisle of all people, he was the one who betrayed me. He stood before me his life was mine tovtake right then and there but that would foil my 'utter conquest of it would send Elizabeth directly here without havng to once again try and take her._

_Why? Why my brother, my brother over me. I did not understand. I could give her so much more than he could, and yet she failed to see that. No matter if I could not gave her, than neither could he._

_"It is a real shame that its come to this Carlisle."_

_He stood tall, again he tryed to lunge at me but Marcus and Ciaus restrained him again. I smirked, this was far unlike him. It was extremely rare to see him violent. I being one of the only ones to see him lash out._

_"Leave my family out of this Aro! Just let them go!"_

I _turned fuly to him now making eye contact with him. He was weak, even if he wasn't a ' vegetarian' as he put it. We had allowed them very little of that blood keeping it to rats, goas and even smaller cattle, but their blood as kept low period. Just incase they dared trying anything._

_"Now why would I do that Carlisle."_

_I issued Ciaus and Marcus to escourt him back to his chambers where he and his wife were being held. I could see him strugle trying to free himself from them but it was useless._

_"I swear to god you will pay Aro!You will pay for your own mistakes HE WILL WIN!"_

****

"You wished to see me Aro?"

I smiled as Chelesa walked in.

"Yes, my dear. Prepare a rally of newborns and the gaurd. Were going on a little hunting party."

She nodded, bowing as she did. Though I could tell she was confused as to why. It was still awhile until the major battle.

"If I may ask my lord, where are we going?"

I had a newborn keep a close eye on Elizabeth and Vladislaus for me, they were in the one place that I would have never expected them to be but it would be the perfect advantge point for my brother was alone with her. And I had killed off the entire wolf coven in that area this was going to be fun.

"Were going back to Wasington my dear."


	15. Please call me Charlie

Rated: M - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Aro & Bella - Reviews: 15 - Updated: 03-07-12 - Published: 09-19-11 - id:7396262

Share

**I am sooooooooooo sorry for the late update I had major computer and life problems so sorry here you guys go. Enjoy and READ AND REVIEW!**

I awoke early the next morning just as the sun was rising, Forks was so peaceful and quite it was nice. Very different from Seattle and other cities that where filled to the bring if almost over population. I smiled and looked down at the beautiful women sleeping on my chest curled up and a light smile upon. She was so peaceful and beautiful while she slept, and even when she was awake.

How I loved her. She was everything. Beauty. Smarts. Courage and Bravery; everything that I wanted in a woman.

Yet I felt ashamed of doing what I had done of her. Between my brother, the Voltaire and the war that I had dragged her into. I felt her pain fir her sister. I could feel it in the Shapeshifter as well. He seemed to care for the two of them more then himself. I was truly remarkable

I smiled and sighed every so lightly down at her, brushing some of her curls from her face. A light smile appeared onto her face and she curled up even closer onto me.

I did not want to wake her she needed her rest. For it had been a very long day the day before. I arose from the bed in her old bedroom that her father welcomed us to use even though the Quileute leader nearly died of the thought. Since then the area around the house recked of Dog. Though I was far from surprised, seeing as though not only Elizabeth's father lived her but her mother and stepfather were staying here. The shapshifters were not taking any chances with us, well myself.

I walked over putting on my shirt and buttoning it leaving the last button on the top undone. I turned back to the woman I had left and placed a soft kiss onto her dark ember hair.

I walked to the door opening it slowly, I winced as it creaked and looked over my shoulder she stirred slightly but remained asleep I stepped outside and closed the door behind me and walked down the stairs.

I saw Charlie sitting at a small kitchen table, leaning against one hand. He looked exhausted beyond belief. I walked slowly into the kitchen though he did not seem to notice me. I walked closer into the kitchen slowly making my way towards him.

"Mr. Swan?"

He jumped a little in surprise before looking at me. He smiled lightly and chuckled.

"Startled me there."

"Forgive me it was not intended."

He gave a light smile and chuckled again before he stood up.

"It's quit all right and please Charlie is fine."

I nodded and gave him a faint smile as he issued myself to follow him. He walked towards the front porch of the house. By now the sun had just barley risen into the sky.

"I see the wolves been hanging around."

He smiled lightly shaking his head as he spoke leaning against the railing of the porch.

"Jacob especially. I have never in all my years seen Wolves so protective of humans or vampires."

Charlie chuckled. Though he had only just heard of the immortal life, he understood it almost perfectly.

"Then you must not know Jake."

I smiled turning back to look at was surprisingly calm. His heartbeat steady and even his facial expression.

"You seem surprisingly calm after everything that has happened Charlie. I have seen even immortals 'loose it' so to speak after all of this and you are taking this very well, how is that?"

He sighed heavily, I could see pan in his eyes that he could

"I've seen many things in my life time. Terrorists. Plagues. War.-"

He paused after the last part but continued. I knew he was troubled with what was going on. So was I for that matter.

"Good always trephemants over evil. It's the way of nature. It's how things are meant to be."

I sighed softly.

"I agree most definitely Charlie."

There was silence for another moment. I could not help but feel the guilt inside of me take over. I had taken is own flesh and blood away from him. I had took his oldest child that I could tell he loved so dearly, away from him.

"Charlie, I want to apologize..."

He glanced at me. Pondering as to why I was doing so.

"What for?"

I sighed heavily and focused my attention on him. This had sounded a lot easier in my head.

"For everything, for taking Elizabeth for dragging her into this war. She nor her sister had anything to do in this war and now I have put innocent lives in danger for my mistakes."

I trailed off on the last part. I felt guilt take over my body. This as only happened once before, when my sister Didmye died. When she was killed by Aro. Though Charlie seemed to understand.

"You did try to let her go, and she refused. That isn't your fault. She has a very stubborn side yeah know she gets it from her mother."

I raised an eyebrow at looked at him. How did he know about that unless the mutt or Elizabeth told him. Which I doubt in my mind Elizabeth told him which had to be Jacob. Not that it was a secret or anything of that sort.

"How did you know about that?"

He smiled lightly and chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. His heart rate increased but hardly noticeable.

"Jacob told Billy and me a few hours before you arrived. He defended the both of you like you were family. That's how he sees Bella and Elizabeth and myself for that matter. I take it you saw how Jake protected Elizabeth"

I listened and nodded slowly remembering how defensive he was when he had faced us. He would have fought to the death for her own freedom. It didn't' matter to him that they were different he cared about them. . .

"Yes. He . . .was extremely protective of her. . ."

I spoke more to myself then anything. Because of Jacob he convinced Gresin onto our side of the war. Along with how many other of the wolf species. I snapped out of my thoughts as I sensed omeone one coming, I turned slightly just as Jacob jumped over the railing an onto the porch.

"Well someone's gotta' make sure she stay out of trouble."

I saw Charlie smile and shake his head lightly as he hugged him lightly which he returned before focusing his attention on me.

"We got a scent. Its strong but there staying inside of Seattle range, but there closing fast. We can't attack unless their on our land. Are they any of yours Vladislaus"

I cringed slightly. My clan knew their missions and the chances

"I do not believe so, unless something went wrong. How many are there?"

He sighed. No doubt in stress.

"Far more then were capable of handling. About ten or so. There have been killings inside of Seattle a good twenty people. It's not the Cullen's."

I clenched my fists until my knuckles were white. I knew who they were and it was not my clan. They were coming, almost all of them for one purpose. Elizabeth. They would no take her from me. And he would not harm her again. . .

"Aro."


	16. You have to go with them mom

Elzabeth's POV:

I awoke instanly at the scent. I knew it wasn't Dracula. The scent was far to strong to be just one. I tossed he sheets off of my bed and jumped up sprinting out of bed realising who it was.

"Oh no. . ."

I ran as fast as I could raspping once on my mothers guest room.

"MOM, PHIL WAKEUP AND GET DRESSED!"

They startled up in the bed though I hardly looked twice as I forgot the stairs all together and hopped over the railing on the side. Landing garcefully to my feet. I could hear Jacob and Charlie outside, along with Dracula. I sprinted to the door and stepped outside letting the screen door swing open and bang against the side of the house, not caring.

"For the love of god please tell me they didn't come back. Please tell me it was just a horrible nightmare. Tell me I'm jyst losing my mind! . . ."

I turned to Dracula with pleading eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not with a major battle a little over a few months away. He reurned my gaze, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I am afraid it is. All if them, gaurd and all."

I had to cover my mouth and bite my lip to prevent from screaming. This couldn't be happening. No it was just a nightmare that I would soon wake up from. I would lay in my bed wrapped up in Dracula's strong arms. I felt Dracula grasp my hand as my mother and Phil came running through the door.

"What is it? Whats wrong?"

I leaned into Dracula's shoulder and squeezed his hand softly reassuring him I was stable. I saw him look at Jacob. Unaware how long the three had been together before I had arrived.

"Get them out while you can Jacob. There is no doubt if they tried to hurt Charlie and your father they will try again."

He grabbed the three of them and pushed them towards the driveway were three wolves appeared to get them to saftey. One looked to be Jacobs older cousin Letty. Just like Jake she was, the other appeared to be Embery and the last Seth.

"Get them to the time the Volturi find them the major battle should start, they wont waste there so valuable time looking for 'em."

They twitched there ears in understanding, and I slowly walked to top step and stared at my mother and father. I could see the horror in my mothers eyes as Jake spoke.

"No, we can't leave you. We won't leave you. . . "

I ran up to her and grabbed her shaking hands trying to calm her. I could see the tears in her eyes, tears she tried to fight back.

"Mom look at me. . .look at me. Don't worry about me. I'll be ok. I promise mom, you know me. I'm a fighter. . .-"

She didn't fight it tears streamed down her face. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now.

"No . No, we can help we. . . we. . .-"

Charlie walked up from beind her. Though she wasn't backing down. Now Dracula knew where I got my stubborness from. I glanced behind me and saw him standin on the steps. I could feel the tears drip from my mothers eyes and I focused back on her.

"The best way you can help us mom is by staying alive and going with the wolves. They can protect you, alot better then we can."

She turned to my dad with pleading eyes. Refusing to listen.

"Tell her . . .Tell her that she can't do this Charlie!"

He sighed heavily and looked at me. He knew hat we had to do and he knew what they had to do.

"She has too Renee. Her,Vladislaus and Jakes pack are our last line of denfence. She can do this. . .I know she can."

I fought back the tears from my own eyes. My mother realized that this was true and knew she had to let me go. I hugged my dad and he kissed the top of my head lovingly. I could feel the tears fall though he quickly wiped them away.

"I am so proud of you Elizabeth."

I smiled at him and he went to go stand by Seth.

" You bring your baby sister back and you come home!"

I pulled her into a hug hopefulley not for the last time. I knew she was scared, her heart rate said so, but I had to do this and she new that.

"I love you guys. No matter what happens, remember that. . . "

I pulled away from them and Jake helped them onto the wolves. Charlie onto Embery, my mother onto Letty and Phil onto Seth. I watched as they dissapered into the forest I trusted the wolves with my life. Hopefulley they got them to safety before the Volturi caught scent.

"What's the plan?"

I snapped out of my daze and turned back to Jake. With Dracula now right next to me.

"Does the whole pack now whats going on?"

He nodded at me.

"Yes, I know because my head is swimming with all their thoughts."

I saw Dracula smirk somewhat. I smiled and grasped his hand.

"Jake could yeah give us a minute"

He grunted and rolled hs eyes teasingly.

"Meet me in the woods. The rest of us will be there and we'll be in ear sot so keep it quite yo too."

He transformed into his wolf form and also dissappered into the vast forest. I smiled and I turned my attention back to the man that I loved so much. No words could describe how we felt. It was like Romeo and Juliet. The two lovers that were never neant to fall in love. He deided to ran into the forest partially so we were better hiden from mortal view.

I leaned into his touch as he caressed my cheek and wiped the tears from my eyes. There wasn't anything to say that we knew to just saver the moment. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Elizabeth no matter what is to happen today I will always love you."

I nuzzled against his chest and felt him flex around me protecting me and holding me tighter.I looked up as he looked down at me.

"The day hell freezes over is the day I shall stop loving you and let no one take that way. . ."

And with that I captured his lips in a passionate kiss. A kiss that would have lasted longer. He pulled away forcefully and pushed behind him.

"Hello there brother. . ."

And there they appeared all 16 of them.

The Volturi.


	17. The fight for her

Aro's POV:

I could only help but smirk at my brothers antics to protect Elizabeth. Pathetic really. He was out numbered sixteen to one. Even if he would take all of us on. He could not fight and protect at the same time. We yet again had the upper hand like so many times before.

"Interesting enough to find the two of you here. Pity, that your precious Shapshifters could protect you Elizabeth."

I heard a sharp growl come from my left side and noticed one of the human Quileute boys standing there, with his mutt's right behind them.

"Get your facts straight Aro. If you want Elizabeth you'll have to get through us first."

I could see the smirk on Elizabeth's face. Though I managed to keep my face emotionless as possible. I was hoping, really tat but a few would be alive, especially the leader. So that I could finish him off right in front of Elizabeth. I turned my attention back to the leader sanding not even five feet from us. Jacob Black I believed his name was. No doubt the descendent of Billy Black, the brave Shapeshifter that stood against Caius all those years ago.

"You'd be willing to sacrifice not only your own messily life but your packs Jacob?"

He only glared at me as I spoke. I smirked again glancing from my traitorous brother, before turning back to Jacob.

"And the last time I had checked was that vampires and wolves of any type had been mortal enemies for centuries. So is that to change now?"

I could hear the snarls come from the wolves but none attack. They would be easily torn to scrap if they tried.

"Since you and your blood thirsty tyrants declared war on our kind and your own! You bloodsuckers think you're the mightiest heartless demons that have ever walked the Earth. You're wrong. You're not protecting Vampires, your killing your own race and ours for that matter! What you have done is tear each and every creature in the immortal world apart. And we shall not stand idle by while you destroy our families, and our lives Aro."

I fought back from lunging at the insufferable fool. How dare he mock and disgrace the Volturi with his words. I could see threw the corner of my eye Felix, Jane and Alec snarl and glare at the wolves for their words. Threatening to attack without warning.

"You speak of our acts of accused murder on innocent vampires and bringing disgrace upon our titles of power. We are to only rid the world of opposing threats and to the brave souls that oppose it and the Volturi. Those are the ones that pay the ultimate price."

I could only help back smirk as my brother held Elizabeth back as she tried to attack single handed. Her pain and anger showing in her eyes.

I made eye contact with my brother. I could see the rage that he was not afraid to show. Rage towards myself. Though he was not the one to speak, but Jacob yet again.

"So that's it, so that's what you call order. Slaughtering those who stand against you for their rights and to their freedom . . .-"

I place a hand in front of Jane as she stormed forward threatening to rip him apart at his words unable to control her rage, yet refrained from using her powers. Fearing she would cause an uprising.

"You dare disrespect and mock the most powerful vampires of history! You've got guts mutt!"

She released her offensive stance and backed off slightly as my brother and the wolves threatened to attack her if she dared take another step.

"No. I'm looking at the most powerful vampire in history and his name is Vladislaus Dracula!"

That was the final straw. I lunged at him, ready to rip this pathetic Shapeshifter apart and be rid of him for good. If Vladislaus had not attacked me first.

I could hear various growls and snarls coming from the battle unfolding. I managed to pin him onto the forest ground snarling as I did. He struggled against me but I had the upper hand.

"How does it feel Vladislaus? Knowing that she is mine? That after today, after I finish you off she shall be on my arm, as _my_ queen."

I chuckled evilly at him and he threw me off of him. I could feel his rage running through his body. He was weak for this woman, of all the things. He had fallen so hard for a woman who was nothing more than well a woman.

"She shall never be yours! You will never take her Aro, not like you took Didmye away from me. Over my dead corpse."

"I assure you that can be arranged brother."

He charged again and the two of us fought forcefully against each other. Blocking blows left and right. I noticed Caius and Alec ready to lunge at him and threw him off of myself just as they lunged. It was now three against one though he still took all three of us trying to regain the upper hand. Both of us noticed two wolves charging though none attacked him but focused on myself, Alec and Caius. One of them was a younger wolf, no older than 16 at max.

They kept there distance and focused on fighting the rest of my coven. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him midstride in a lunge and before I could move aside me threw me to the ground unleashing his rage.

His anger getting the best of him like so many times, yet in a strange way it was different. This time he seemed to be more focused on blocking my own attacks then attacking himself As if he was trying to pun me off of him to protect Elizabeth.

No, that exactly what he was doing.

"You are so weak for this woman."

He tried to block another attack but he couldn't and I managed to punch him square in the torso causing him to grunt in pain.

"You. Are weak . . .-"

He took another blow though he remained standing but barley. Alec and Caius had injured him more than I thought.

Excellent.

"Did you really think she could love a heartless demon like you after everything you did to her?"

He counter blocked my attack and managed to slam his fist into my jaw causing m to grunt in pain. He sung again though I quickly regained the upper hand and blocked it.

"She was never yours to begin with Vladislaus and yet you fight so bravely for a woman who feels nothing in return."

I grabbed him and threw him against the thick brush with such force behind him that that it created a sickening crash to the ground. I appeared to over to where he landed and found him. I smirked as I found him buried under at least three enormous oak trees, rock, gravel and branches. I knew he was alive, most likely trapped beneath the entire rumble but either way the plan worked.

"And I thank you for my rightful bride Vladislaus."

I looked around and saw at least two dead shapshifters and the rest unconscious. Along with Elizabeth. I smirked at Demetri ho held her over his shoulder.

"Shall we my lord?"

I smirked again and looked over my shoulder. No movement.

"Yes Demetri, we shall."

And without a second glance back took off into the shadows.

**To be continued...**

_**Ohhhhhhhhh. I finally finished the chapter.**_

_**After being grounded, writers block, work, school and other crap. I hope you guys enjoy and I will try and update soon and seriously Review. That's half the battle, the more I hear from you guys the better it gets. Anyways update soon promise.**_

_**-KTW**_


	18. By the gods strength, and alot of luck

**Dracula's POV:**

I was incased in darkness as I awoke. Did it finally happen? I was finally done here in Dantes Circle of Hell.

No I could not possible be. It was far to chilled and damp. . . to be hell and even so there was no way possible hell would welcone me down there with such welcome arms. Or maybe they had.

Thats when everything came flooding back to me. Aro, the war, allying with the shapeshifters, arriving in Forks. Protecting Elizabeth against Aro in the woods after he had attacked us. . .and. . .Elizabeth. . .

I slammed my feet against the tree I was pinned under and it went flying across the small feild and smashing into the other trees.

I sprung from the ground and instantley began searching for her. Even though there was no one in my line of sight.

"Elizabeth!"

I raced through the forest as fast as I could. Searching for her. The dark night sky did nothing to my vision as I dodge through the thick brush of the forest.

"Elizabeth!"

Still nothing. No sound but the wind that whistled around me. What felt like hours was only mere minutes passing by. I had been unconsious for over five hours, long enough for them to take her. No. This could not be happening. It could not be.

"ELIZABETH!"

My voice echoed through the forest and again there was no responce. I felt every inch of my body fill with rage. Aro had kidnapped her, right out from under me.

"ARRRRGH!"

I slammed my fist directly into a near by tree trying to realise my anger, but I could not. The tree crumbled on impact and crashed onto the ground with a loud crash.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

I growled to myself as I paced briskly up and down the ground.

"How could I have let him take her right out from under me. . ."

I stopped pacing. I felt something, another vampire. A newborn, though it seemed older than that.

I swung grabbing the young vampire that stood behind me by the neck and pinned here against a tree. She gasped slightly and tried to free herself but it was futal.

"You have vits returning here to face me bewborn. Aro send you so that he could cover his own tracks!"

I couldn't help but snarl as I spoke feeling the rage inside of me take over.

Both of us held eye contact. Her's happening to be an ember brown color. She was young, only twelve in mortal years if not younger. Though she was inded a newborn.

"I . . .can help you."

I snarled, she had to be one of Aro's newborns. I grippened my hold on her neck and she gasped fighting for oxygen.

"How can you possibly help me?"

She remained silent as she grasped my hand that held her throat and opened up her mind.

_**Renesmee's POV:**_

_I fought back another as he pinned me against a tree. That wasn't the smartest idea just walking up to a pissed off vampire. No dad would be a pissed off vampire. This was freaking Dracula the idiotic nut head that kidnapped my Auntie. I could see the rage in his eyes worse than Aro's in Italy and thats saying something. I remember one night an entire outburst happened and Aro nearly killed Alice._

_Though by now he was aware that I had escaped and probably torturing all of them to figure out what the plan was._

_"How can you possibly help me?"_

_I hesitated. Oh were was Carmen? He was right behind me a few miles back and now poof._

_He tightned his grip and I grabbed his wrist in desperation. Grandpa Carlisle had shared the memories he had of Dracula with me, so did Uncle Jasper but I still wasn't sure I could trust him. He did after threanted to kill my family._

_So did Aro for that matter, but still this was the king of all vampires we were dealing with._

_I decided to take the chance, knowing if I didn't explain soon he would probably tear me apart and leave me to die. So I did it. I shared them. Every single one. ALL the memories that I had experinced through everything that has happened. From as far as I could remember to the exact second I had landed in Forks and met him. They whole thing taking less then a minute.I could see it in his eyes and he dropped me immediatley after I was done._

_"You escape? But, how?"_

_I brushed off the dust from my shirt and stood up stretching my back as I did._

_"By the gods strength I guess and a ton of luck. Sorry for freaking you out by the way, it was an accident."_

_He gave a soft sigh of pain and frustration before he uncleanched his other fist and turned towards me._

_"I never meant to harm you or your clan in anyway. Especially your Aunt."_

_I shrugged seeing as all of this was kindof his fault, but he seemed to have enough crap on his shoulders I didn't hold a grudge. _

_"It's ok, you were neer really the bad guy anyway. You did spare us so that counts."_

_Even though he fought it I saw him smile._

_"I take it you stopped in Alaska before you returned to here did you not?"_

_I gave him a reassuring nod trying hard not to upset him in anyway. I didn't get to finish my answer. Both of were caught off gaurd as a giant, black haired human jumped from the trees. Though he was far from human, I could feel it. I felt myself get pulled behind Dracula as he tried to protect me. He glanced at me as if to say 'stay behind me' even though he didn't speak._

_"I am actually please to know you are still alive, Valdislaus."_

_He ignored him. I could tell without even asking that these two ere enemies, though they seemed civil for the time being._

_"GRESIN, would you wait for me!"_

_I watched as he fell through th bushes making the one they called Gresin roll his eyes. He quickly stood up and looked a Dracula._

_"Holly crap he's alive, man is Jake gonna' be relieved. . . wait Nessie?"_

_He looked me straight in the eyes and I felt tears of joy spring into my eyes._

_"SETH!"_

_I ran past Dracula and grabbed him tightly into a hug I could feel Gresins eyes glare at me as I did but I didn't care. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me not notiing that he was picking me up from the ground during his bear hug_

_"Ah. . .Seth. . .can you put me. . .down. . ."_

_He chuckled and set me down. _

_"You escaped, from Aro. . .but. . .but how?"_

_I smirked and glanced at Dracula slightly._

_"Same way I told Draccy over her. A whole lotta luck."_

_"And by the gods grace Reneseme. . ."_

_I couldn't help but turn around as I heard the how was like another grandfather to me._

_"Couldn't have said it any better, Carmen."_


	19. I give, and I take away

**Elizabeth's POV:**

I couldn't help but groan slightly. Feeling myself regain consciousness. Still not really sure where the hell I was. Though I was probably back in Rominia.

"Vladislaus. .. what the hell happened?"

I slowly managed to sit up and focused my eyes. I couldn't see him and this room looked far from familiar. Thats when my memories came flooding back to me.

"Oh, no. . ."

There was a split second were the fear turned into adreniline. Without thinking twice I hopped off the bed and sprintted to the door; only to find it was locked. Only confirming my suspicion.

I kicked it open with one swift kick naking the thick wooden door shater. I ran down the hall as fast as I could through the almost pitch black hall. It took slightly longer than I thought but I didn't care. That bastard could use the extra seconds.

Just as quickly I reached the Volturi's throne room and slammed open the large wooden doors. Parts of it breaking on impact but both slamming into the walls on either side. I stopped running wanting to save the most of my energy knowing I would be fighting at least one of them.

"ARO!"

I could see the smirk appear on his face as Marcus and Caius both gave me blank expressions. No surprise there. Aro had them so played it wasn't even funny, but why had I not ever noticed it till after all this happened. I had been to this place hundreds of times and never noticed it once until today.

"Ah Elizabeth how marvelous of you to join us. . ."

He arose from his seat. I saw him glance at both Ciaus and Marcus, and by that glance they both knew to leave. Ciaus arose quickly giving a soft nod before dissapearing through one of the back doors. Though Marcus seemed uneasy, to say the least. He looked nervously at me before back to Aro.

"What if she tries to attack you my brother? I trust you could handle her, but she is much stronger then . . .the others."

I growled at his words knowing that he was reffering to my family.

"There is no need to worry Marcus. I can _handle_ this one just fine."

I could see the flash of pure anger across Aro's face, and Marcus nodded almost solemnly before he glanced back at me. Our eyes met and to my own suprise I saw pain and anger but no to me. To Aro, but he dared not challenge him.

"Then I shall be on my way. . ."

He took off quickly in the same direction as Ciaus not even a glance Aro and myself alone. . .

I couldn't help but take a step back as he slowly; and being Aro elegantly walked towards me. His evil smirk had now returned and his eyes locked directly, on me.

"Why so silent my dearest, I do not bite. . .much."

By now he was you circling around me his eyes looking me up and down.

"Though your bark is far more greater than you're bite isn't it Aro. . ."

He chuckled darkly as he stood behind me, playing softly with a small piece of my hair that hung at my back.

"Is that so my dear."

I quickly spun on my heels and pulled away from him taking yet another step back. His smirk grew more intensifying and sinister as he took a step towards me again.

"Get the hell away from me or I swear to the gods I'll. . ."

He cut me off by grabbing me by the arms and pinning me against one of the walls. Both of his hands pinning mine against the wall jst like he had before back in Rominia.

"You shall what?. . .Kill me?. . . I would trully love to see you try, but let me ask you this. Would you really so idiotic enough to do such a thing."

A sharp hiss erupted from my throat and his grip tightned. The rock behind me cracking slightly at the pressue of force, and the pain feeling no better.

"He will beat you Aro. . ."

I could see the anger in his anger in his eyes. He quickly grabbed me from the wall and threw me onto the incredibly hard granite increible sharp pain shot up my back forcing me to grunt slightly.

He returned and leaned over me as he spoke his eyes cold as ice.

"If I were you I would watch my tongue. For I will not think twice of killing you and the Cullens for the treacherous acts you BOTH have proclaimed in..."

A low growl escaped from my mouth as I slammed my feet against him pushing him off of me. He stumbled slightly and I pushed myself up from the ground. My body felt weak and if he really did try and fight me he would easily over power me. Though I tried not to focus on thattrying keep my mind focused and my strength up.

"Release them Aro, you have what you want. Now let them go."

That smirk was back.

"And why should I do that? They have been such a splendid guests and your sister on such manor has become quite the vampire. . ."

He saw me coming as I lunged at him. Every fiber of my body filling rage and hate. Now I see why Vladislaus hated him so. Midstride he conterblocked my attack and just as swiftly as that threw me off and twisted my arm up into my upper back causing me to nearly scream in pain.

"He told me everything. I was right to never trust you Aro. After everything you've done. He's not-. . .the monster in this picture. You are!-. . ."

I swung my other arm at him but like that night in Dracula's castle he caught it in midswing. I tried to pull away but he appeared from behind me, pulling me into him as he did. I knew what was coming. It was that night all over again, only this time Dracula wasn't coming to rescue me from his

"Is that so-"

There was a slight moment of silence as he smirked and took a deep breath into my skin. It felt like someone was spitting acid onto my skin.

"What are you doing?"

I already knew that answer. Desire. . .Lust. He wanted me as nothing but his own.

"I was just imaging blood spilling from that beautiful neck of yours. . ."

"I know what you were imagining!"

As I tried to push off of him he grabbed me by the waist and yet again spun me around only this time he forced my lips directly onto his.

This couldn't be happening. It felt like holy water on her lips, and that crap burns when your a vampire. Freeing one of my arms I motioned to slug him straight in the jaw but he caught this one as well. Pulling away from me he quickly took the upper hand.

"I can take-"

I wasn't expecting him to attack so violently, slamming his own fist into my gut. It forced me to my knees in pain.

"Just as easily as I give. Remember that Elizabeth."

With the snap of his fingers I noticed Jane and Alec enter the room as their 'master' returned to his throne

"Place her with the others, and no one is to realise any of them unless I see fit to."

They both nodded and grabbed each of my arms and began to drag out but he stopped us.

"Oh, and Elizabeth do give Vladislaus my regaurds if you see him again. I would not want my brother to be harmed in anyway. . ."

Had it not been for those two holding me back I would have knocked that sick, evil grin off of his face. I never got the chance. They dragged me down the long hallways and down darkened passages.

They opened one of the doors that was simliar to Aro's throne and threw ne inside slamming the door shut behind them.

"Elizabeth?. . "

Looking forward I felt tears spring into my eyes. There was only two people in that room but I never felt so happy to see them in my life.

"Emmet. . .Jasper. . ."

They sprinted forward and both rapped there arms around me. To me these two were brothers, the Cullens were family. And thats when I knew for just one second everything was going to be ok.


	20. Do you love him?

_Emmet's POV:_

_"Elizabeth, god we thought we lost you."_

_Jasper and I held the woman who we considered a sister tight in our arms. _

_"I'm fine. . .Bella? Carlilse. . . Were are the others?..."_

_We let ho of her but remained close as if to gaurd her. So much had happened in the past few weeks. I just prayed Nessie made it out safely and away from the Volturi's and Dracula's rath. We quickly let her go all of us had been so scared that she had been lost forever. _

_Her eyes were struk with fear and panick. Her body seemed to be intact, from both Dracula and Aro. Just a few scraps and bruises. Thank god._

_"Bella and Alice are being held together, and Rose and Esme, and Edward and Carlisle are being held down in different corridoors. . ."_

_Her head fell into her hands as we told her that. No doubt taking it alot harder then either Jasper and I had._

_"Just pray Nessie finds Jacob in time. . ."_

_"She escaped?"_

_Jasper took over from what I had been telling her filling in details that I may have left out after Ciaus had knocked me unconsious. Elizabeth remained quite giving us a few facial expersions, along with a few gasps and her clenching of her fists and covering her mouth hith her hand when we told her some of the torture that Alice and Edward, even Carlilse had been given._

_"I frankly hope both Dracula and Aro rip each other to scrap. You would have thought he would have gave more of an effort to save his 'mate'. The world would be better just to kill them both. . . "_

_Elizabeth winced slightly as I emphasized the mate part, and turned her face away from us, pulling her knees to her chest in the process. Something about Dracula made her look almost sad, in a strange kind of way._

_"It's not like that Emmet."_

_Jasper and I exchanged glances. There wasn't a hint of anger in her voice, if anything she seemed scared and alone. What the hell? Did that bastard put some kind of spell on her. _

_Or . . .no. No get that out of your head Emmet. Elizabeth would be able to fight off that even long enough to escape away from him. Rape couldn't be in the picture and I even doubted that he would stoop to such a level. Aro maybe but not him. _

_"What do you mean Elizabeth?"_

_She didn't reply for a moment as she leaned her head against the stone wall. I had to know at least if he touched her in that way. This girl was my sister I had a right to protect her in everyway, just like Bella._

_"Did he, you know. . ."_

_I let the sentence drown and her dropped instantly and she punched my shoulder, as Jasper smacked the back of my head. Ok he didn't._

_"No, he didn't. And it's not like that, like I said. Most of the time he kept his distance and let me come to him. Unlike the way you guys saw him he was more relaxed and clamer in his domain. And even compasionate in a way."_

_My jaw dropped. Did she just saw relaxed and calm, compassionate! This was Dracula!Evil ran through his soul. He was the devils son for Christs sake! Well, not really but thats how evil he was. Every immortal feared him and if he wanted something, he got it. If he spoke, it was done. Tge only reason we stood up to him was to protect our family._

_" Along with most with his clan. They acted as if I had always been one of them."_

_We both side glanced each other and Jasper shrugged already knowing what I was thinking._

_"Do you love him?"_

_A small smile appeared on her face as she turned to look at Jasper. They connected even for just a second even though I had absolute no idea why, ok that was a lie. I jew what it was about._

_"Yeah, I do. . ."_

_I turned to my brother who gave a small smirk before going to plop down next to Elizabeth, wrapping an arm around her in a brotherly sort of love._

_"Why are you and Bella always falling for the bad boys?"_

_I exchanged the same gesture as my bother and pulled her into a hug as we all chuckled softly. It felt pretty good to just sit there, holding our long lost sister. _

_Though the happy moment was cut short. We quickly scattered as we heard footsteps approacing our door._

_"Get behind us Elizabeth."_

_Without hesitation Jasper and I pulled her behind us as the main door opened allowing, to our suprise Marcus to enter. With his trusty pets Chelesa and Jane behind him._

_"The girl is to be moved, resist and you both shall feel the Volturi's rath."_

_I glared as a low growl escaped from my throat remaining planted._

_"Emmet, just do what he says I don't want either one of you to get hurt because of me. . ."_

_She pushed past us causing both of us to try and stop her, but between the challenging step by Jane and Chelesa's death glare Elizabeth stopped us._

_"Hey, I'll be alright don't worry ok. Just, if you see Bella tell her I'm ok."_

_Marcus issued her next to Chelesa, glaring at us in the process._

_"We will Izy. . ."_

_Marcus gave the two of them a soft nudge pushing them to leave as he and Jane followed slamming the door tightly behind them in the process._


	21. You are blinded through his power

**Elizabeth's POV:**

Marcus lead the way with Jane and Chelesa by my side, each holding one of my arms. Not that I would be stupid enough to even try and make a run for it. That woukd only get me another glorious meeting with Aro.

"I can restrain myself by the way."

I forcefully pulled my arms away from both of them. Chelesa scoofed slightly and Jane let out a deep low growl. I didn't mind Chelesa, to much anyway. Though from the stories that Dracula had told me about her.

Jane. . .was another story. The entire time her eyes remained glued to me. Glaring as we walked along the halls. Not to mention the numerous growls and snarls she had given me.

"Jane. . .control yourself. She is not a problem, I can handle her myself. I do not need extra assitance from the gaurd."

It was a slap in the face to Jane. Marcus issued me next to him as Jane stood next to Chelesa, dumbstruck.

"But. . .Marcus, she. . . you saw the way she fights. If she were to attack-. . ."

I couldn't help but cut her off mid sentence. Only an idiot would attack one of the three brothern of the Volturi single handed. Even if you had the strength to take them out, the chances of escaping without getting caught were so low. It wouldn't be worth it.

"Really Jane you give me to much credit. Only an idiot like yourself would challenge someone like Marcus."

A slap to the face one that most wouldn't normally ever give to someone as powerful and twisted as Jane.

"Why I out to-. . ."

Chelesa held her back as she threatned to lunge. I could see Marcus was growing impaitent with all three if us. Mostly with Jane. His expresion said it all.

"Chelesa escourt her to her chambers or anywhere besides here"

Chelesa sighed heavily, she was just as iked as Marcus was. So without issued Jane to follow her infront of her. And just as quickly they keft leaving me alone with Marcus.

"I do apoligize for her temper."

He issued me forward again and the two of us continued down the long dark hallway.

"Hers isn't half as bad as Aro's."

"That should not have happened to you, but his temper does get the best sometimes."

I couldn't help but chuckle at Marcus' comment. Dracula was right about him, Aro had him completely blinded. Ni matter what he seemed to do, he managed to keep Marcus following him like a puppy.

"You really are that blinded Marcus?"

He stopped and turned at me as if I had just slapped him.

"Blinded? Aro has been nothing but generous to myself and the Volturi, his choices are always the best for all of us."

"Like when he murdered Didyme?. . ."

I ducked as he swung his arm at me. Anger struck is face as he grabbed me at the front of my shirt pushing me against the wall behind us. It still felt a bit weird being in jeans and a shirt again after being in corsets and dresses for the past few months, though that was the last thing on my mind at the moment. Seeing as Marcus might rip me to shreds for telling him the truth of a lie he had been feed fir some many years.

"How dare you acuse Aro of murdering his own sister! My mate!"

Our eyes held gaze for the longest time before I finally spoke.

"Let me help you Marcus. . .what I saw is the truth and nothing but the truth I swear to god himself. Believe me if you want, but deep down you and I both know, you my friend are not being told the entire story."

Silence.

"Look what he has done to the Cullens. Carlisle was your brother and he fought for his life trying to keep me from Vladislaus. . ."

I knew I hit home. His eyes said it all.

"Why do I believe you. . ."

He set me down back onto the ground and took a step back.

"Because you know it is true Marcus."

"Thank you Elizabeth. I suppose I misjudged you just because of what happened to you.I turned my back to the wrong people"

I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile.

"We all make mistakes."

We didn't speak again until we were just ifront of my 'chambers'.

"I want to know more of what Aro and tge rest have kept from me."

I stepped inside taking in what was to be my home for however long I would be a captive here.

"Well I'm here. Whenever your ready Marcus."

He turned and stepped out but restrained from closing the door all the way.

"Thank you once again Elizabeth for everything."

Without another word he losed the door behind me and left me there, alone for the next six days. . .

**To be continued**

**A/N: Sory for the long updates guys hope everyone likes it though. And remember to read and review. Thanks.**

**-KTW**


	22. Decisions

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys the chapter, its a little short but I think its still pretty good remember to read and review guys.**

Dracula's POV:

I sighed heavily. Again. As I continued to pace the lower halls of the castle. So much raced through my mind I couldn't think straight.

It had been at least two and a half weeks after Elizabeth had been taken from me. Yet it felt like ages. Nothing made sence. Demarco and Lucius nearly had to shove blood done my throat as I refussed to hunt. I slept maybe one or two hours max but even that I was lucky to get.

The only good side was the number of vampires that had joined our side. And the young Cullen girl. Nessie as we all seemed to call her. She seemed to be the only one keeping me sane. . .keeping me in line.

"Dracula. . ."

I paid little attention to Danica as she tried to get my attention. Though even with the slight glare I gave her she still refused to back off. Ever since I had now her and stubborn and resilient, though she knew when to really back off and when she could push her luck.

"Leave me to my thoughts Danica."

I almost snarled through my clenched teeth as I turned on my heels and continued to pace ignorning her as she followed.

"Vladislaus . . . "

"This should have never have happened in the first place! We should have stratigized a plan to rescue her by now!"

She winced as I slammed my fist rather hard onto the coblestone wall causing a few small chucks to fall off and crumble to the ground.

"You did everything you could you stood beside your mate and defended her to the best of your ability. . ."

By now I was leaning against the wall, using both of my arms for support.

"That is just it, I did not. They took her right out from under me. . ."

Danica sighed softly.

"They may have taken her but that doesn't mean you backed down. And not to mention half the Volturi was on your back literally."

I snorted at that knowing damn well I could have taken them all on.

" Dracula. Elizabeth she's a warrior in physical and spirit. . .no matter what is thrown in her direction. . ."

Deep down I knew she was right but in my mind I still knew I could have protected her, even if she could do it herself. But Elizabeth couldn't no souldn't be strong enough to take Aro on.

"This means war . . ."

"What is your plan sir?"

I pushed myself off the wall and for the first time since she approached looked directly at her. Her face seemed skidish but ready for anything.

"What we do to all others that threaten our clan, we attack. . . "

****

Elizabeth's POV:

I leaned against the wall trying avoid the little streaks of sunlight. It wasn't deadly to vampires nor did it reflect off our skin but it did weaken us even after a good hunt.

Almost a month today since I had been taken. I counted through the sun and by Marcus's vists.

He would visit today seeing as I had been a few days since the last vist. Five to be exact.

The door opened but I didn't look already knowing it was Marcus.

"Good know you haven' forgotten about the poor hostitage, Marcus."

No answer. Normally he would chuckle or something at my comments but nothing.

"So you have been speaking to him. . ."

I was on my feet in seconds, but Aro was faster slamming me against the wall before I could even stand.

"I am only asking this once. What. Did. You. Tell Marcus?"

I gasped as his hand grew tighter around my neck. His eyes were as cold as ice as they seemed to pierce my very soul. It made me woner if Marcus had retaliated against Aro's intentions or had he figured out Marcus had been speaking me and sent a spy. Either way my conversations with Marcus were over.

"Everything you so kindly lied to him about."

He threw me across the room with all his strength and slammed me into the wall. His rage was impossible for him to control and at that moment I feared for my life.

"I have been merciful till this point. . .but no more. The next you see of Vladislaus Dracula will be when you both are rotting in hell!"

I slammed my eyes shut awaiting him to rip my limbs off, but it never came.

"You would think you of all people would be smart enough not to threaten her Aro. . ."

I shot open my eyes as I heared Marcus's voice.

"Leave us, Marcus! And that is a direct order!"

He stepped forward through the door frame glaring at Aro. His face was dead serious, and he wasn't going anywhere.

"I am through taking orders from you Aro. Everything you have ever told me was a lie. And you. You were the one who murdered Didyme. . . Vladislaus was right about you."

He threw me to the ground and I collapsed but before Aro had the chance to attack me again Marcus lunged at him knocking him away from me. It was burtal, never before had I ever seen Marcus so furious and with Aro no less.

He had managed to get Aro away from me. Both of them were snarling and hissing at each othervas they hit, punched even bite and scratched each other.

"Elizabeth, go I'll hold him off!"

I tried to help him, tried to run towards him as Aro slugged him in the jaw. It left Marcus a bit dazed as Aro tried to lunge at me, though Marcus quickly regained himself grabbing Aro by the right foot and throwing him into a wall.

"Go. Go now! Take your family and run as far away from here as possible."

It was only a few seconds before Aro would be up again. I through my arms around him and kissed his cheek before taking off.

It took only a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and only thirty seconds for me to retrace my steps. I sprinted for my life through the almost completely pitch black hallways until I found my brothers cell.

"Emmet? Jasper?"

They were in there just like I had hoped and threw there arms around me but I quickly pulled away and isdued them to follow.

"Come on boys, were busting out of here."

**A/N: Hope every liked it. I always wanted Marcus to learn the truth about Aro and now he did so yeah and those two fighting, will there be enough time for Elizabeth to escape or will Dracula be to late to save his mate?. .. Read and Review for the next chapter to find out.**


	23. She'll never be yours

**isclaimer: Just to let everyone know I didn't ditch out on this or an other story. 85% of this Chapter was written when my oh so smart computer decided that it would be a good time to go and crash erasing everything I had on it. How nice I know, that I really hope I can make it up to you guys with this chapter. I decided to throw a little love triangle action into this chapter just or everybody's entertainment.- Evil laugh- Along with little brotherly ass kicking from your friendly neighborhood Dracula.**

**Remember to read and review everybody it helps a lot with the progress of the story. And again I'm really really really sorry, for the delays on the chapter. Enjoy.**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX**_

**Elizabeth's POV:**

It didn't take long for the three of us to find the rest of our family. We split up, figuring we didn't have much time to escape.

Emmet had Rosalie and Esme, while Jasper had Alice and Edward. Leaving me to get Carlilse and my little sister.

My mind raced with possiblites, ways that we could all escape. Even if it meant splitting up and regrouping somewhere that we could be safe. We all had to find away to escape without any of us getting caught. . .

Though I seemed less worried about all of my thoughts as I grew closer and closer to Bella's cell.

"Elizabeth!"

Her scream echoed through my ears as I slammed against the large wooden door.

"Bella?!"

I yelled trying to break it down. I had to get to her, I couldn't, wouldn't lose her. After another blow it shattered into thousands of tiny fragments allowing me to enter.

"Bella? Carlilse?"

My eyes darted around the room trying to find them, but I saw nothing.

"Bella?!"

My eyes darted frantically across the entire room until they caught a glimpse of a dark figure in the shadows.

"Well, Elizabeth, how marvilous of you to join us."

My breath caught in my throat as his dark, silk like voice spoke. He glidded across the floor until he was but a few feet away from me.

"Where is she you son of a bitch?"

I growled through my teeth as Aro glared at me. His face had various wounds. Large gashes could be seen from shredded pieces of his robes. It looked as if he had taken a big hit, and even though he was injured from Marcus. I still was no match for him alone.

"Why don't you ask her that yourself..."

He growled through his teeth as he stepped aside allowing Jane, Cauis and Demetri to walk forward. Each of them holding one of them.

My eyes darted to the one being held by Jane.

Carlisle... he looked damn near exhausted and the wounds on his body looked almost unbarable to handle. Next was Demetri's 'prisoner'. My breath instanly in my throat, I barley reconized him. His entire body head to toe was cut, brusied and bloody. It was Marcus.

My eyes darted from Marcus directly to my little sister.

"Bella..."

Her eyes darted to me instantly.

"Let go of me!"

She squrimed and thrashed against Demetri, trying to free herself.

"Get your hands off my sister!"

I growled as I tried to attack the bastard, only to have Aro step in and block my attack. His eyes caught mine.

"Certainly not your wisest move."

He sneered as he pushed me aside with at most ease.

"Let them go Aro. I'm the one your after, just let them go before you make another mistake..."

He chuckled darkly at my comment.

"Mistake? You think all of this is a mistake...The only mistake I have made was ever letting you and your family live!"

I ducked at his first swing, and then his second only to be thrown feet by his left leg slamming into my gut.

"Elizabeth!"

My little sister and the rest of them screamed in horror. My body screamed in agonizing pain as he slammed his fist against me again. Only unlike before I retaleated slashing my nails across his skin again and I knew Aro was just getting warmed up. I took the chance and glanced at her. Tears threatned to spill from her eyes.

I may have been smaller and weaker then him but I still continued to fight against him.

"You've gotten soft Aro, whats the matter afraid to get your ass kicked at your own game?"

I stood there for a moment taunting him

pushed myself off the ground only to have Aro came back to slam me back down again.

"Well then lets see how well you fight in pieces shall we?"

He snarled his hand raised and fangs extended ready to kill me.

"NO!"

Her screamed echoed through the room as Aro swung to deliver the final blow. I knew I was done, I was too weak to fight him any longer. My eyes shut not wanting my last image to be Aro's finale atack. But it never came. My eyes opened to find someone standing over my body.

"Vladislaus..."

I breathed as I saw my mate gaurding my body protectively against Aro.

"Brother, well I was wondering _if _or when you would show up. I do have to say you took longer then I thought you would have."

I could hear a dark growl erupt from his throat. He took a challenging step towards him still gripping his fist with incredible strength.

"You dare threaten my mate yet again Aro. . ."

The words snarled out of his mouth as he glared at Aro.

A grin escaped my face as Aro winced slightly at his brothers grip digging his other hand into Dracula's trying to get him to let go.

Thats when I heard the rest of the growls and watched as Dracula's clan appeared from very direction.

I couldn't help but mentally grin as I saw Demarco's fist slam directly into Demetri's jaw forcing him to release my sister.

He pulled her back behind him as Danica held Jane pinned to the floor while Cyrus, Luicus and Roosevelt held down Caius before slamming his fist into him a couple of times knocking him unconsious instantly.

"Make your move _brother_..."

My focus turned back to the two vampires infront of eyes were locked as Vladislaus snarled at him. Never in my life had I seen Dracula so angry, so upset over anything but much like the many rumors. They said that when his true emotions showed it proved that he lived up to the words 'king of all vampires'.

The two lunged at each other almost at the same time. I scrambled to my feet running over to Demarco and Bella. It was brutal, even worse then in Forks when Aro had attacked.

"Demarco get them out of here, now!"

Vladislaus yelled as and Aro fought against him.

He nodded just as Jane tried to attack using her powers against him. Though he was quicker and smarter then she was grabbing her and slamming her into Demetri causing the two to crash into the hard stone floor several feet away.

He and Cyrus grabbed Carlisle and threw him over there shoulders as Roosevelt and Lucius grabbed Marcus leaving Danica to grab Bella.

I hestitated as they raced out of the room for a moment as Vladislaus held Aro away from us.

It was almost in slow motion as he slammed Aro onto the stone floor beneath him. His eyes caught mine for the first time.

No words were spoken, they weren't needed.

'Go. I'll be fine...'

He gave me a look I had never seen before. A mixture of pain and love. He knew I wouldn't leave him alone with Aro but that look. It wasn't a request it was an order...

Another second passed as we held our gaze before I took off running after Demarco and the rest of the clan...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO**

**Dracula's POV:**

She had to leave. I had to know she was safe and with Demarco she would be.

"Just like I said before brother you are weak for this woman."

I snapped out of my thoughts as my snarked from beneath me forcing my grip around his neck to tighten even more.

"You are not going to kill me Vladislaus, much like always you are still to weak.-"

I growled again only my nails to dig into his skin. His blood dripped onto the ground and onto my hands, but I did not care.

"Love is not weakness Aro. And so help me by the gods' strength. You will pay for what you have done to her."

I snarled at him glaring at my twin brother forcing him to laugh.

"Please, save your breath. You and I both know you do not have what it takes to kill me."

His fist slammed into my ribcage forcing me to groan in pain. He lunged throwing the two of us into another frenzy of attacks.

"Think of it this way brother. No matter where she runs or where she hides, or how desperately you try to protect her. In the end she will be mine!"

I slammed my fist into his gut before lifting him up and slamming him into one of the walls my grip still tightening around him.

"No. You will NEVER take her from me again. I warned you should you ever come near her again, that I would kill you brother. And count yourself lucky it be not today."

I left the sentence hanging as I gripped Aro's throat and threw him across the room into the hard stone wall. Before running over to make sure he was to weak to fight.

His eyes slowly opened just enough so that he could see my face.

"Because come the day of battle Aro...you will die..."

**A/N: So yes, sorry for long update.**

**Dracula:You nearly got Elizabeth killed, what the hell?!**

**Me: You saved her, and the Cullens from your crazy brother.**

**Dracula: Still...**

**Me:Ok whatever anyways read and review, fav and follow. And thanks for being so patient with the story ^_^**

**-KTW**


End file.
